In Need of a Miracle
by NeitiX
Summary: Rory faces her worst nightmare right after the happiest moment in her life. Only one who can help is a man from her past but the problem is that she doesn't know were he is. Will Logan be found in time or does the worst happen? ROGAN
1. Bad News

**AN: I started a new story. ****I know that the previous one is still unfinished but I promise I'll get that one done too. I have already written quite many pages of this story. I just have to edit it and split it into chapters before posting it.**

**Before the story starts I want to let you all know that I'm not a doctor or something like that so if the facts aren't right, I'm sorry but can't help. I do watch ER and House but that probably doesn't make me an expert. **

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

1. Bad News

(Rory's POV)

I felt sore. Like I had been hit by a truck. Every single muscle in my body was aching and lifting my arm felt like lifting a bookshelf full of books. I was completely exhausted. Some people like the muscle pain that comes after a hard exercise but I don't. I'm a Gilmore girl and I do not exercise. It is against the rulebook.

This time I hadn't been in a car accident or gym. I was lying in this hospital bed because I just had a baby boy. Ten fingers, ten toes, blue eyes and a tiny bit of hair. They only let me hold him for a very little while before they took him away to examine him. He was a perfect little human being. I fell in love with him the second I saw him. He was my baby boy and no-one could take him away from me.

A nurse came into room and told me that she would take me back to my own room to rest.

"When can I have my son back?" I asked.

"Doctor is checking him right now but I bring him to you as soon as doctor is done which the examination." The nurse answered to me.

She took me into my own privet room and left me alone. I was anxiously waiting for my baby to return to me. When I found I was pregnant I freak out. I wasn't supposed to have a baby in this point of my life. This was the time when I thought I was building my career and travelling around the world as an overseas corresponder. All doubts that I had had before disappeared when they handed me my baby. Right now I wouldn't chance him to anything. My maternal instinct must have woken…

"Hey honey." My mom said walking into my room with Finn in tow. "Is everything okay with you?"

My mom was in the delivery room with me but she was asked to leave when doctor wanted to examine me after the labour. "The doctor said that I'm fine. Just tired."

"Where's the little man?" Finn asked. "Lorelai said he was the cutest baby boy ever. I want to see him too."

"Doctor is checking him but after that he'll be brought here." I answered. "It seems to be a very thorough examination since they took him away from me almost one and a half hours ago."

"They just want to be sure that he's fine." My mom told me.

After almost half an hour the doctor came to my room but he didn't have my baby.

"Where is my baby?" I asked alarmed.

"I have to talk to you about something first." The doctor said.

"What's going on? Why can't I see my baby?" I felt panic rising. Something wasn't right.

"I examined your baby and found something alarming. We took some more tests and found out what is wrong with him." The doctor said with a calm voice.

"There's something wrong with my baby? Can you fix it? Please tell me you can fix it." Tears started flowing down to my cheeks. My mom moved next to me and put a hand around me to calm me.

"Your baby's bone marrow is not working the right way. He doesn't have enough red blood corpuscles in his blood. It can be cured with marrow transplant." The doctor explained to me.

"I donate my marrow to him." I said right away.

"It's not that easy. We have to find a match first. It's very likely that one of the parents is a match so we need to test you and the father." The doctor said gesturing towards Finn.

"No, no, no… I'm not the father." Finn said with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I just assumed." He said and turned back to me. "Where is the father then?"

"I don't know." I said embarrassed.

"You don't know who the father is?" The doctor asked.

"No. I know who he is but I don't know where to find him."

"Well we start with testing you. We should probably test also your parents and any siblings you might have."

"I have one half-sister from my dad's side." I told him.

"Then it's not likely that she's a match if your father isn't." He said.

"What if we don't find a match? What happens then?" I asked but wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"He can survive few days in the incubator but without a transplant he won't make it further. I want you to know that we do everything we can to find a match. We have a register of voluntary donators and we'll check if one of them is a match if you or any of your family members isn't." The doctor told me.

I started crying uncontrollably. My baby could die.

"I'm her mother and I'm ready to be tested. I can call to his father and ask him to come here." My mom offered.

"That's good. I arrange a nurse to test you two right away." The doctor said.

"When can I see my baby?" I asked.

"He's been taken to an ICU. He has to be in an oxygen apparatus because of the lack of red blood corpuscles. A nurse can take you there after you have been tested." He told me.

"Thank you, doctor." My mom said.

I just sat there staring at the wall. My baby boy was really sick. He looked so perfect. What did I do wrong so that he got sick? Am I the worst mother ever?

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

An hour later a nurse led me to my son. They had taken the tests but it would take some time to get the results.

The nurse showed me a small incubator inside which laid a baby, a blue hat in his head. He looked so small and fragile. The nurse said that I could touch him through the holes in the incubator. I put my hand inside and stroked his tiny fist.

"Hi, baby boy. I'm your mommy. I will do anything I can to make sure that you'll be alright. I just need you to hang in there."

I hoped so much that I was the match. Or my mom or my dad. If none of us were then I needed to find the father but that wouldn't be so easy. I just couldn't watch my baby die…

**AN: So what do you think??? (Remember: not a doctor…)**


	2. Time for Selfaccusations

2. Time for Self-accusations

(Lorelai's POV)

Next morning I sat next to Rory's bed. She was awake but looked exhausted. She probably hadn't slept much last night.

Finn walked into the room. "Any news yet?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. We're still waiting."

He sat down on a chair the other side of Rory's bed. "How are you doing, Love?" He asked Rory.

"Bad. I just keep thinking what I could have done differently so that my baby would be okay now." She said with a quiet voice.

"Oh Hun, this is not your fault. You did everything right." I told her.

"Maybe it's that I didn't fully want the baby when I found out that I was pregnant. Now he's taken away from me because of that." She continues.

"Rory, you can't blame yourself. Sometimes bad things happen and there's no-one to blame for." I tried to assure her.

Before she could answer the doctor stepped inside the room. "Good morning everyone. We have received results of your test as well as your parents' tests."

"What did they say?" Rory asked and I could see the hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to tell you that none of you are a match. We also checked the register I told you about yesterday but couldn't find a match." He said.

The hope vanished from Rory's eyes immediately and was replaced with sorrow.

"We still have few days time to find a match so there's still hope. The most important thing now is to find the father because he's most likely a match. I want you to think very carefully if you can come up with anything that might help you to find him. Like if you remember his first name or family name or something." The doctor continued obliviously thinking that the father was some kind of one nightstand.

"I do know his full name, size of his shoes and thousands of other things about him. It's not like I had a one-nightstand with him. God no!" Rory almost yelled.

"I'm sorry miss. Please calm down." The doctor apologized.

"I know almost everything else about him but where he is now." Rory said and her voice was dripping sadness. "Probably in San Francisco."

"Well that's a start." The doctor said sympathetically.

"I'll take care of finding him. Don't worry, Love." Finn said.

"How can you find him? No-one seems to know where he is." Rory said.

"I'll hire a privet investigator if that's necessarily. I will drag him here so you can tell him everything. Trust me." Finn said, gave Rory a kiss onto cheek and left.

"We'll do everything we can to help your son. Now excuse me." The doctor said and left too.

"I was thinking naming him Noah Matthew." Rory said out of the blue.

"It's a pretty name." I answered not knowing what else to say.

---------------------------------------------------

(Finn's POV)

I walked out of the hospital and took out my cell. I dialled the number of the pilot of my family jet.

"Hello" I heard him answer.

"Hello Jerry. It's Finn. I need the jet ready immediately. It's an emergency." I told him.

"Where do you need to fly?" He asked.

"San Francisco."

"Okay. I'll make sure everything is ready for the take off in about an hour." He said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." I said and hung up.

I started walking to my car and dialled Colin's number.

"Hi man!" He greeted me.

"Hello to you too, Colin. I need your help."

"Okay. What can I do for you?"

"I need to find Logan as soon as possible."

"You know that I haven't heard from him since he moved away. Not even Honor knows anything about him."

"I know but I'm going to fly to San Francisco and hunt him down."

"It's a big place. How in earth are you going to find him?"

"I have a plan but I don't have time to explain it to you. All I need you to do is look the phone number of the company register and send it to me right away. Okay?"

"Sure. I'll find it. You'll have it in few minutes." Colin told me.

"Thanks mate. I need to go now." I said and hung up and stepped into my car.

Like he promised, a few minutes later my cell peeped to inform that I have a new message. I read it and called to the company register straightaway.

"Company registrar. How can I help you?" A pleasant female voice answered.

"Hello. Can you tell me how many internet platform companies were founded last spring in San Francisco?"

"Just a moment, please." The voice said and a couple minutes later it continued. "There were four new companies in San Francisco area."

"Okay. Could I have an address to all of them?" I asked politely.

"Sure." The voice said.

I wrote down all the addresses and thanked the lady before hanging up. Now I had something to start with. San Francisco here I come!

**AN: Like some of you already guessed, Logan is the daddy… Review… Please…**


	3. Searching Logan

3. Searching Logan

(Finn's POV)

I stepped out of the plane in San Francisco and headed straight to the rent car I had arranged to be brought in the airstrip. I found a map inside the car and started reading it. I managed to find all the addresses from the map and decided in which order I would go through them. I pulled on the road and drove towards the first company. I had some trouble finding it but finally I arrived to the right place. I marched in and straight to the reception.

"How can I help you?" A young woman sitting behind the counter asked me.

"I would like to know if a person named Logan Huntzberger works in here." I told her.

"The name doesn't say anything to me but let me check." She said and pushed some buttons in her computer. "I'm sorry but there's no worker here whose name is Logan Huntzberger."

"Thank you for your help" I said before leaving. Maybe I would have better luck in next place.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

I went to see Noah a couple hours after Finn left. I was still sceptical if Finn could find Logan in time. After I had found out that I was pregnant I had tried to reach him but with no luck. His phone number was out-of-operation. The e-mails I sent returned back with a massage: address can't be found.

And then there was the other question: whether or not he was willing to help if he was found in time. I knew that I wasn't his favourite person at the moment. I can still remember the hurt look in his eyes when I had turned his proposal down. The Logan I had known wouldn't let his son die even if he hated me. But if he had changed since our break-up… He obliviously had left his former life and started a new one somewhere else. He had cut all connections to his former life; even Honor couldn't get hold of him.

"Hi Noah!" I told my baby when I saw him in his incubator. "You need to hang in there a little while longer. Uncle Finn is looking for your daddy but it will take a while for Finn to find him"

I put my hand trough the hole in the incubator and moved my fingers around his fragile body. Suddenly a machine next to his incubator started peeping. My heart jumped to my throat. Was this it?

A nurse came running and looked the monitor before she put some medicine into Noah's canule. Soon the peeping stopped.

"What happened?" I asked frightened.

"Your son's pulse just rose too high." The nurse explained.

"Why did it do that?"

"His heart rate is higher than normally because of the low amount of red blood corpuscle in his blood. It is dangerous if the pulse rises too high so we try to control it with medication."

"What happens if it rises too high?"

"It can lead to a heart failure. But if it is too low then his can suffer brain damage because of the lack of oxygen."

"But you can keep it in the right speed with medication, right?"

"For now. I'm not going to lie to you, Miss, but your son is really sick. He needs the transplant soon or his heart collapses." She told me.

"He'll make it. He has to make it." I said more to assure myself than her. She left the room and I stayed alone with my son. "Please hurry, Finn" I whispered.

---------------------------------------------------

(Finn's POV)

I had already checked two of the four possible companies with no luck of finding Logan. The third one was in a big building in the middle of the city. I walked in and went to talk to an elder woman in reception desk.

"Excuse me." I said.

"How can I help you?" She said with a friendly voice.

"Does a man called Logan Huntzberger work here?" I asked politely.

"Yes. Mister Huntzberger is one of our chiefs." She answered and I signed in relief.

"I need to see him right away." I told her.

"I don't know if it is possible. Are you a business associate of his?" She asked.

"No. I'm his friend and I have something important to tell him. It's personal stuff." I explained.

"Can I see your ID?"

"Sure" I said and gave my drivers licence to her. She took my information down and gave my licence back to me.

"You can go to the fifth floor and ask Mister Huntzberger's secretary if he's available."

"Thank you very much." I told her and almost kissed her cheek because I was so happy that I found him. The next problem was to persuade him to come with me. I was ready to knock his block of and drag him to Hartford against his will.

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button five. A moment later the doors opened and I stepped out. I saw a secretary sitting behind a desk and walked to her.

"Hello. I'm here to see Logan Huntzberger." I told her.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No but I need to see him now."

"He's in the middle of a meeting in his office. It just started so it can still last hours." She told me.

"It's really important that I meet him right away."

"There's nothing I can do." She answered nonchalantly. "You can sit down and wait but it can take long."

The clock inside my head was ticking. That little boy was way more important than some stupid meeting and there wasn't time to wait. I stared the door which had a name plate that said Logan Huntzberger. He was right behind that door.

I made my decision and just walked into his office without caring about the secretary's voice which said that I couldn't just go in.


	4. Drunken College Guy Serious

4. Not Drunken College Guy -Serious

(Logan's POV)

I was having a meeting with a client on Friday afternoon.

"In the page three you can find the exact numbers. As you can see they are rising quickly. All that you have invested in advertising in our platform has been money very well spend." I told the representatives of the client. "Our co-operation agreement ends soon so I made a suggestion to the new agreement. As you know our platform is quickly becoming one of the main platforms in this country and that's why the price is higher in this new possible agreement than it was in the previous one…" My speech is interrupted by someone bursting inside my office.

"Logan, I need to talk to you now." I voice from my past said. An Australian voice.

I turned to the door and saw Finn standing there. Before I could react, my secretary came in. "I told him that you weren't available, Mister Huntzberger. He just didn't listen." She said.

"It's okay." I told her before turning to Finn. "I'm in a middle of a meeting here so now isn't good time."

"I need you to come with me right now. It's really important." Finn answered.

"I'm sure what ever it is it can wait for few hours." I hadn't time to go hunt down some redhead at the moment.

"You don't understand. This is real adult -serious not drunk college guy -serious. If you don't come with me now, you will regret it. A lot." He said.

I saw something in him that was different than what I have seen in him ever before. He seemed to be really serious about this. He looked some what desperate. I turned to my clients. "Is it possible to move this meeting to another time? I'm obliviously needed in somewhere else."

"Sure. We can look through your offer before the negotiations." They answered.

"Thank you. My secretary will set the new meeting with you." I said and right after that Finn grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the office. "Can I at least take my briefcase first?" I asked.

"Hurry up. We don't have time to lose." He said. I have never seen Finn like this. He has never been this serious about anything. Not even booze or women.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" I said and grabbed my briefcase and followed him out of the office.

---------------------------------------------------

(Finn's POV)

"You can't be serious." Logan said.

We were standing in the front of the airplane and I had a problem: how to persuade him to get into the plane. He didn't seem so keen on it.

"This is necessary." I said to him.

"Do you understand that I have a job here? I can't fly off." He said.

"It's Friday so next two days are free. I promise that you'll be back here on Monday if you still want after you know everything." I answered.

"I don't understand why you can't tell me. You just expect me to jump on a plane without knowing where we are going."

"Please just trust me on this one. You would want to come if you knew. I can't tell you because it's not my place to tell. You will get to know everything as soon as we arrive to our destination." I begged.

"Fine. But this better be good." He gave in.

---------------------------------------------------

(Lorelai's POV)

Rory was a mess. She couldn't stop crying or blaming herself. I did everything I could but I felt useless. I was no God. I couldn't cure Noah.

"Rory honey, please calm down. You just have to keep the hope alive." I tried to tell her.

"What if Finn can't find Logan soon enough? What if Noah…?" She started but couldn't finish the sentence.

"We just have to trust Finn." I said and stroked her hair.

"The nurse said he won't make it long without the transplant. He will suffer heart failure because of the too fast heart rate." She buried her face into crook of my neck. I let her cry and just hold her.

I was so worried myself but I had to strong for my daughter. She needed me now.

Our moment is interrupted by my cell. I took it out of my pocket and saw that I had one new message.

_Hi! I'm on my way back with Logan. I haven't told him anything. And I really mean anything. Prepare Rory to meeting him. We will there around eight tonight. I hope the baby is hanging in there. -Finn._

"Honey." I said with a small smile in my face. "Finn found Logan. They are on their way here."

"Really?" She asked and again the glint of hoped was seen in her eyes.

"Yes. He hasn't told Logan anything. You have to tell him when he arrives."

"How do you think he's going to react?" Rory asked me.

"I don't know. I never knew him so well that I could estimate his reaction." I told honestly.

"He must hate me."

"You just have to make him understand that this isn't about you. This is about an innocent baby." I said. "You should rest for a while. Finn said they'll be here about eight o'clock."

She agreed to try and sleep some time. I left her alone so that I wouldn't disturb her sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

I was in a car with Finn. He had taken me to Hartford and I couldn't understand why. I had cut all the connections here when I moved away. Why in earth was I suddenly so needed on here?

I tried to ask about the reason for this trip time and time again from Finn but he wouldn't tell anything to me.

The car stopped in front of a hospital and looked questioning at Finn.

"Come on, Mate." He said and stepped out of the car.

I had no choice nut to follow him. "Why are we at a hospital?" I asked.

"Because you are needed inside." He answered vaguely.

I stopped walking. "If this is some desperate attempt to reconnect me with my family, you can stop right know."

"This isn't about anyone you know or use to know. Please, Logan. You have already almost there. Don't start being difficult now. You'll have all the answers to your questions soon."

I took a deep breath and started walking again. Finn led me to inside of the hospital. We took the elevator to third floor and he stopped in front of a door which led to one of the patient rooms. I walked next to him. He opened the door but didn't go inside, instead he pushed me inside.

I looked around the room and saw her lying on a hospital bed. Why was Rory in the hospital? Was she sick? Not that I was interested in her well being anymore. This was a part of my former life, not my life today.

"Could you possibly tell me why I'm dragged in here?" I asked kind of harshly.


	5. Meeting Baby Boy Gilmore

5. Meeting Baby boy Gilmore

(Rory's POV)

I was lying on the bed when he walked in. He looked at me and his eyes were so cold.

"Could you possibly tell me why I'm dragged in here?" I heard him ask.

"Hi." It was all I manage to stammer out.

"Let's cut the chase here. Are you sick or something? And why do you need me here?"

"I'm not sick."

"So you're hospitalized just in case."

I got out the bed and walked to the door. "Come with me. I show you why you're here."

Reluctantly he started following me.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

Rory led me through a door to another unit. I didn't know what to think. Everything was so confusing. Why was I brought here? What could Rory possibly want from me? Maybe money. No, if she would want only money probably her grandparents or her dad or even Finn could have given her it. Why had Finn said that I'm not here for anyone I know? He couldn't have been talking about Rory because I do know her. Or at least I did.

Rory walked into a room and gestured me to follow. Let's just get over it, I thought and followed.

She walked to a small cabinet made of glass. I stepped closer to her and saw what was in the cabinet. Or more like who. There was a small baby with a blue hat in its head. Rory didn't say anything, she just stared the baby intensively.

I saw a plate on the side of the incubator. It said _Baby boy Gilmore._ Did Rory have a baby? Or maybe Lorelai?

"Is he yours?" I managed to ask.

"Yeah." She answered. "And yours too."

What? It sounded like she just told me that he was mine. That couldn't be true. I don't have children.

"Excuse me but what?" I asked confused.

"He's yours. You are his father." She said quietly.

I felt my anger rise. How could she do this? First she turned my proposal down, then she didn't tell me she's pregnant with my child and then when the baby is born she suddenly wanted me here. This woman was insane. I was nothing more than a play toy to her. She only wanted me when it's somehow beneficial for her. I was not gonna put up with this anymore. She can't just bring something like this on me totally out of the blue.

I turned on my heels and left the room. This was too much. I couldn't deal with something this huge right now. I thought I had no connection to this side of the country anymore and then suddenly this.

I started almost running out of the hospital. I heard Rory following me and I just wanted to get away from all this craziness.

"Logan, please wait." I heard her begging. "Please don't leave."

I just kept walking away. The world around me was blurring. I couldn't handle this.

"Please stop. You don't know everything."

I was already almost out of the hospital when she said something that made me stop.

"He is sick. Really sick." I heard her say.

I turned to face her. "What do you want from me? Money? A shoulder to cry on?"

"No. This isn't about me. This is about him." She said. "He needs a bone marrow transplant and it's likely that on of his parents is a suitable donator. I wasn't."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"He needs the transplant soon or he doesn't make it." She started crying. "Please Logan. I can't watch him…" She couldn't say the awful word.

I couldn't react anyway before a nurse came to Rory.

"Miss Gilmore, you should be resting. Let me take you to your room." She took Rory's hand and started leading her towards her room. She tried to fight back but was obliviously too weak.

I needed fresh air. When I walked out of the hospital, I heard her calling my name and begging me to come back.

How did my life turn into a mess like this?

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

The nurse dragged me back to my room. I tried to get away from her so that I could chase Logan and convince him to come back. Noah needed him.

The nurse but me into my bed and gave me some medicine through the canule in the back of my hand.

"This will help you calm down and get some rest." She said.

No, no, no. I didn't need to rest. I needed to safe my son. I tried to tell her that but I was sobbing so heavily that no words came out of my mouth.

I started feeling myself sleepy. It must be the medicine the nurse gave me. I fought back with everything I had but soon the sleep took over me.


	6. Urge to Run

**AN: I know I was super-mean leaving the story where I left it after last chapter. So to be nice I updated really quickly. I hope you like me better now…**

6. Urge to run

(Logan's POV)

I sat down on a bench outside of the hospital.

My mind was racing. I had a son. I was someone's father.

I didn't know how to be a father. Look what kind of role model I had. Mitchum Huntzberger, the worst father of the century. Poor little baby boy had me as his father. What a luck!

"I can't do this." I thought silently. I wanted to run. Run back to my new life. The life that was simple. Life where I go to work every morning and come home at night. No drama, no problems.

I closed my eyes and saw Rory's alarmed face. Her words echoed in my ears. "Or he doesn't make it. I can't watch him…"

"If I let my son die, I would be even lousier father than my dad was." A voice inside my head told me. My dad was an awful father but at least I was still alive.

I couldn't be the one to blame for my son's dead. I needed to help if I could. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing that I had had a son who died because of me.

With these thoughts in my head I marched inside the hospital and back to my son. My son. God that sounded weird.

I stepped inside of his room and saw a nurse standing there next to his incubator.

"Excuse me." I said and she turned to me. "I would like to talk to the doctor who treats him."

"I'm sorry but we can't talk about his treatment with anyone else but his family." She answered.

"I'm his father and I would like to be tested as a possible bone marrow donator." I told her.

"I will go and get the doctor right away." She said and started walking towards the door.

"Wait." I said. "Does he have a name?" I asked and gestured towards the baby.

"Not officially but her mother calls him Noah." She told me before leaving the room.

There I was, alone with my son. I walked to the incubator and for the first time I took a good look at him. He opened his eyes and I saw they were as blue as Rory's. He looked cute. Looking at him made me feel this uncontrollable need to protect him. It took one look into his eyes for me to fall in love with him. I couldn't even believe anymore that only minutes earlier I had considered walking away and letting him die. I was still mad at Rory but my son wasn't responsible for his parents' fights.

"Hi, Noah. It's your daddy." I told him. "Don't worry buddy. Daddy will make sure you'll be alright."

He was so small and looked so vulnerable. And I was responsible for him. Well maybe not officially but yet I felt that way.

The door opened and a man wearing a white coat walked in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Davis." He introduced himself.

"Logan Huntzberger." I said and shook his hand.

"The nurse said you're the baby's father."

"Yes. And I would like to be tested whether or not I'm a suitable bone marrow donator for him." I told him. "Can you tell me what exactly is wrong with him?"

"Your son's bone marrow isn't working the right way. It doesn't produce enough red blood corpuscles. The lack of red blood corpuscles leads to problems with his heart and lungs."

"Is the transplant only possible way to treat him?" I asked thinking what if I wasn't a suitable donator. What then?

"It's the only way to cure him. We can win time with oxygen and medication but he needs the transplant soon." He answered.

"Okay then. Let's get me tested." I said. I needed to be the match.

"Come with me. I take you to the nurse who can take the sample." He said.

I took the last look at my baby before following him outside.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

Two hours later I was sitting next to Noah's incubator. The nurse had taken the test and said that it would take couple of hours to get the result. I had gone to see Rory to talk but she was a sleep. The nurse said they had given her some tranquillizer to help her sleep and she would probably sleep for hours.

She must be stressed out. She had looked so broken. So helpless. I still wondered why she hadn't told me about the pregnancy sooner. Did she think that she and the baby would be better off me?

I stared at Noah's chest which went up and down rapidly. The monitor next to the incubator showed his heart rate and it was quickly too.

"Just hang in there, buddy." I said to him.

I felt like I was his last hope. The doctor had said that if I wasn't a match they would test my family. I can't imagine Mitchum and Shira running to the hospital to save a baby they probably wish hadn't born at all. Honor would help but my parents would be another story.

"Mister Huntzberger." I heard a voice say behind me and turned to see a nurse standing at the door. "The doctor would like to see you in his office."

I stood up and let her lead me to Doctor Davis' office.

"Mister Huntzberger, please sit down." The doctor said when I stepped inside and gestured a chair in front of his desk.

I sat down. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes. I got the result from your test."

"What did it say?" I asked and in my mind I prayed I was a match.

"The result was positive. You're a suitable donator." The doctor said and I was so relieved.

"So what are we still sitting here? Let's do the operation." I said anxiously.

"I need to tell you a couple things about the procedure first. We need to anaesthetize you and there are always risks in that. We have a written permission from Miss Gilmore to do this procedure to the baby but we need your written permission before we can use you as a donator." He explained.

"Just give me the paper and I sign it." I said. "I want to safe my son and I'm willing to take the risk."

"Here is the paper. I need your signature to the last page." The doctor gave in seeing that nothing could stop the hero daddy from saving his son.

I didn't even read it before signing. It wasn't important right now. What mattered was my son's life. I handed it back to the doctor.

"Nurse will prepare you for the operation." The doctor said and I left the room with the nurse.


	7. A Weak Truce

7. A Weak Truce

(Rory's POV)

I woke up hours later and my encounter with Logan came to my mind. He left. He just walked out of the hospital and didn't even look back.

I sat up and felt dizzy. It must have been caused by the medicine they gave me to help me sleep. I fought back the dizziness and stood up. I wanted to see my son and some stupid dizziness wasn't going to stop me.

With taking support from a wall I started making my way to the ICU. I managed to drag myself there and opened the door to my son's room.

It was empty. I panicked. Where was my son? No, no, no. He can't be… dead. I can't have lost him. I started crying once again.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I heard a nurse ask me.

"Where is my baby?" I stammered out.

"His in the operating room." She answered.

He was still alive but why was he in the operating room. "What happened?"

"His father showed up and we tested him. He was a match so the doctor is doing the transplant surgery right now." The nurse told me.

"Logan came back?" I asked. My tears of sorrow had changed into tears of happiness. My baby had a chance to make it.

"Yes. He came here to demand to be tested."

"When can I see them?" I asked. I had to thank Logan. He was a hero.

"Mister Huntzberger is in the recovery already. You can see him when he's moved to a patient room. It shouldn't be long anymore. Your baby is still in the operating room so I can't say how long until you can see him. I can show you to the room they'll take Mister Huntzberger when he wakes up."

I thanked her and let her lead me out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

I woke up after the surgery and I felt exhausted. But it was all worth it if it saved my son. I opened my eyes slowly and saw two blue eyes staring at me.

"Hi, you're awake." She said softly.

"Yeah." I said with a groggy voice.

"I just want to thank you. So with all my heart: Thank you." She said.

"I did it for the baby." I said. I didn't want her to think that I did this for her because I haven't forgotten the pain I felt when she turned my proposal down.

"I know but I still want to thank you."

"Have you heard about him?" I asked.

"He's still in the recovery. The nurse said the doctor will come and tell me when he knows something." She answered.

"You do understand that I want to have a relationship with my son?" I asked. She hadn't told me about the pregnancy so she might not want me into her child's life.

"Of course. You have every right to that. We'll figure something out." She said.

I was about to ask her why she didn't tell me about the pregnancy when the doctor came into room.

"Miss Gilmore, Mister Huntzberger." He said to get our attention. "The operation was a success but we don't know yet if the bone marrow starts working. It will take about twelve hours to see it from a blood sample."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rory said and I saw tears in her eyes.

"How likely it is that the bone marrow doesn't start to work?" I asked.

"Usually it starts working but there is a real chance that it doesn't. I would say that like in eighty percent of the cases it starts working." He explained to us. "Both of you should get some rest. There is nothing you can do now."

We thanked him one more time. He left and I shut my eyes. It didn't take long for me to fall back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

I left Logan's room when he fell asleep again. I didn't feel like resting myself so I decided to go see Noah. He was brought back to his room and sleeping peacefully in his incubator.

I couldn't help but think that my baby had 80 percent chance to make it. It was some much better chance that what he had before Logan came.

"Hey, baby boy." I said. "You fight really hard so that you'll become a healthy little boy and you can go home with mommy. Your daddy wants you to be okay too. He's a really good man and he will be a great daddy for you, sweetie."

I sat with him for hours until a nurse drove me away to get some sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

Next morning I woke up feeling fresh and well rested. I pushed the button to call a nurse into room.

A few moments later a nurse came in. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Am I allowed to stand up or do I need to stay in bed?" I asked. I was anxious to go and see my son.

"If you feel like you're able to stand up, you can do that." The nurse said. "Is there anything I can bring you? Something to eat or drink?"

"Maybe a glass of water. I'm not hungry yet." I told her.

She came back with a glass of water a while later. I drank it before I stood up and made my way to ICU.

Noah was sleeping in his incubator when I came in.

"Morning, buddy." I greeted.

The name plate in his incubator got my attention. It didn't say _Baby boy Gilmore_ anymore. It said _Baby boy Gilmore-Huntzberger._

I smiled. This must have been Rory's doing. I was happy that she was ready to acknowledge me as Noah's father. We had a lot of stuff to figure out but I wasn't going to let anything to come between me and my son.

A while later a nurse came to check on Noah.

"Has he improved at all?" I asked.

"It's hard to say. His heart rate has slowed a little and that's a good sign. I'm taking a blood sample right now to see if the amount of red blood corpuscles has rising. It takes a couple hours the get the result." She told me.

She took the sample and left to take it to the laboratory. I stayed with Noah. I loved watching him and I couldn't even think how it would feel if I finally got to hold him. It was still an if. I wanted nothing more than him to be okay.

An hour after the nurse had left Rory came into the room. "Hi." She said quietly to me.

"Hi." I answered.

"Have you heard anything yet?" She asked.

"A nurse took a blood sample an hour ago and said it would take couple hours to get the result. She also said that his heart rate has dropped a little which is a good sign." I told her.

She sat down to the other side of the incubator.

"I heard you named him Noah." I said.

"Yeah. I was thinking naming him Noah Matthew but if you don't like it we can change it." She said. "You have just as much to say what comes to him than I do."

"The name is good." I said. "Thank you for giving him my last name too." I said and gestured at the name plate.

"I thought it was only appropriate after you saved his life." She said. "Logan, you have to know that I wasn't going to keep him away from you on purpose. I tried to contact you after I found out I was pregnant but I couldn't reach you and no-one knew where you were."

I never thought it like that. Of course she couldn't get hold to me. I made it impossible when I left and cut all the connections to my former life. I had changed my phone number and e-mail address and no-one knew where I lived.

"Well I thought it would be easier to start fresh if I cut out everything that reminded me from my former life." I said. "I have no idea how Finn found me."

"Well it's Finn. Who knows." She said.

The silence fell in the room. There we sat. Two ex-lovers sitting next to our son's incubator praying for good news and dreading for the worse. Both were thinking about what happens next. What kind of arrangement we can come up with? But neither said anything because we didn't want to jinx it. There was still a possibility that there wouldn't be need for any kind of arrangement. A possibility that the last connection between us could disappear.

Silence was also better that fighting. This wasn't the place to fight. Noah needed us to be civil. It was like some kind of truce was silently made between us. It was still so weak that talking felt like dangerous thing to do. The only buffer we had was an infant.


	8. Mommy and Daddy

8. Mommy and Daddy

(Rory's POV)

Logan and I sat silently next to Noah's incubator. There were a lot of things to talk about but this moment didn't seem appropriate to that.

We had sat there almost an hour before Doctor Davis came in. He greeted us and started talking.

"Your baby's blood sample shows that the amount of red blood corpuscles has risen in his blood. That means that the bone marrow has started working." He said and before he could continue I launched into his neck.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said hugging him.

Logan thanked him too and shook his hand.

"How much longer does he have to stay in that incubator?" I asked anxious to get hold him.

"We are going to keep him in there one more day just in case." The doctor answered.

"And how long does he have to stay in hospital?" Logan asked.

"I can't say the precise day when he can be released but it will happen within a week." The doctor said.

I was so happy. My baby boy was going to be okay. I glanced at Logan and saw the happiness in his face too when he watched Noah. I was sure that he was going to be an excellent father.

After the doctor left and put my hand inside the incubator and stroked Nosh's cheek. "Did you hear that, baby boy? You are going to be just fine. Soon you can come home with mommy." I looked at Logan in the eyes and continued. "And you can play with daddy or he can read you a story."

Logan smiled at me before moving his gaze back to Noah. I smiled too. I knew that Logan and I could come up with some kind of arrangement so that Noah could have two parents. I was willing to make sacrifices to give him that.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

The next day we were both anxiously waiting for Noah to get out of the incubator. Lorelai and Finn had visited yesterday but they had gone home to sleep. They both said they would come back today but weren't here yet.

At noon the nurse came into Noah's where we were waiting.

"He is ready to leave the incubator." She said and unhooked the top of the incubator. "We are going to let the canule stay until he starts eating enough by mouth. You can try breastfeeding today but I'm not sure that it will succeed right away. This way we can but the dropper back if needed."

He unhooked Noah from some machines.

"Go ahead and hold him. I know you're anxiously waiting to do so." The nurse said with a smile.

Rory looked at me and said. "You should hold him first."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I had automatically thought that she would hold him first.

"Yes. I already got to hold him for a while when he was born and you were the one who saved his life." She told me.

I stepped next to Noah's now topless incubator and asked the nurse. "How do I hold him? I have never held someone that small."

"Lift him with one and support his head with the other. It is important to support the baby's head all the time." She said.

I put on of my hands under his body and the other under his head. Slowly and steadily and lift in up and gathered him into my arms. I held him close to me and breathed in his baby scent.

It felt amazing to have him in my arms. He opened his eyes and looked straight to me. "Hey there buddy. Daddy is so glad that you're alright. You are going to be a real charmer one day. Daddy loves you very, very much." I chatted to him.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

I watched Logan holding Noah and happy tears started flowing down my cheeks. They looked so cute together. A father and a son. Noah looked a lot like Logan except his eyes were blue like mine.

After about ten minutes Logan gave Noah to me. I felt the closeness of Logan when we carefully moved our son from his arms to mine. Since Logan's return we had been careful not to go too close to one another but now I was able to feel his breath in my cheek for a little while. Right after that Noah was safely in my arms he stepped back. Being so close to him made me remember how things were a year ago.

I pushed thoughts about me and Logan to out of my mind and concentrated to the baby boy in my arms.

"Hi, Baby boy." I told him keeping him as close to me as possible. I gave him a small kiss on his head. His baby hair felt so soft brushing against my lips. "Mommy will take good care of you so that nothing bad ever happens to you anymore. Mommy was so scared for you, cutie. And mommy loves you too."

"Do you feel like you're ready to try breastfeeding?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." I said. I wanted to be able to feed my own baby. I wanted to do all the mommy stuff I hadn't been able to do last couple of days.

"I just go and wait outside." I heard Logan say.

"You don't have to go." I said. He had seen me stark naked before countless times so I knew there was no need to be modest around him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. He's your son too and you should be able to see his firsts even if we aren't together anymore. You can stay if you want to." I said.

The nurse told me to sat down and uncover one of my breasts. I followed the orders and moved Noah so that his mouth was next to my nipple. "How can I get him to eat?" I asked. The whole concept of breastfeeding was new for me. I didn't look up but I felt Logan staring at me intensively.

"Just put your nipple into the baby's mouth and wait. Let the nature do its job." The nurse said.

I obeyed and waited but nothing happened. I was starting to feel like a failure as a mother. I couldn't even feed my child. Suddenly I felt Noah starting to suck my nipple.

"He's eating" I whispered. I smiled to my son who was greedily drinking the milk.

It was the weirdest feeling ever to feel him sucking my nipple. His eyes were closed and he looked very concentrated to his eating.

After few minutes he stopped.

"Now you have to burp him." The nurse said. "Does daddy want to do that?" She asked Logan.

"Sure." He answered and the nurse put a towel on his shoulder.

She took the baby from me and gave him to Logan. She adjusted him the right way into Logan's arms. "Okay now you can walk around pouncing him lightly and gently pat his back."

Logan started walking slowly around the room and patting Noah's back at the same time. After a while we heard Noah making a burping sound and a little bit of baby-puke landed on the towel.

"Well done." The nurse said and took the dirty towel from Logan. "He doesn't have to stay in here anymore so you can take him to Miss Gilmore's room for the day. I'll go get a bassinet for him and bring it there."

The nurse left the room leaving Logan and I alone with the baby.

"I called to my boss this morning and he agreed to give me two weeks off." Logan said.

"That sounds good. It gives us sometime to figure out some kind of arrangement so that we both can see Noah regularly." I said. "Let's take him to my room. I want to get out of this ICU."

Logan carried Noah out of the room and I followed.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

I was officially released from the hospital the same afternoon but I stayed with Rory and Noah. Finn came to visit and he promised I could stay at his place for awhile. Since the other option was to stay at my parents or in a hotel, I took the offer.

That night I called to Honor after I left the hospital. Noah was moved to nursery for the night so there was no reason to stay.

"Hello." I heard her answer.

"Hey Sis." I said like it was a daily thing to call her.

"Logan? Is that really you?" I heard her ask surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you called or something? I have been so worried about you." She almost shouted at me.

"Can you meet me in Hartford tomorrow morning? I will tell you everything then but first I want you to meet someone."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Okay I come tomorrow. Where do we meet?"

We finalized the details of our meeting and hanged up. I went to Finn's place and straight to bed. I was physically and emotionally exhausted. Last thing on my mind was the little boy who was sleeping in his bassinet at the hospital.


	9. Aunt Honor

9. Aunt Honor

(Logan's POV)

Next morning eight o'clock I was waiting for Honor to show up. I saw her parking her car at the side of the street and stepping out of the car. She almost ran to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"It's so good to see you, baby brother." She said. "Although I'm still mad at you for disappearing like that."

"It's good to see you too, sis." I said and really meant it. Honor was the one I had missed the most. She hadn't done anything wrong so I didn't have a real reason for shutting her out but she just reminded me too much about how my life use to be.

"So where's the girl?" Honor said looking around.

"I didn't say there was a girl. I said there is someone I want you to meet, so right this way, dear sister of mine." I said and started leading Honor towards the hospital.

In front of the hospital Honor looked at me and asked. "Hospital? Why in earth did you drag me to a hospital?"

"You'll see." I said vaguely and put my hand into small in her back to push her forward.

I took her to the nursery and to Noah's bassinet.

"Here I want you to meet my son, Noah." I said proudly.

"Your what?" Honor asked lifting her eyes from Noah to stare at me.

Before I could answer Noah let out a wail. Quickly I took him into my arms and started soothing him. "It's okay, buddy. Daddy is here. No need to cry."

I looked at Honor who was staring me and Noah with wide eyes.

"You have a son? But how?" She managed to stammer out.

"Yes, I have a son. And you should already know where the babies come from. I really don't want to explain that to you since you're my sister after all." I joked.

"Who's the mother?" She asked.

"Rory."

"Rory Gilmore? The girl who broke your heart?"

"The one and only." I answered.

I told her the whole story starting with me leaving and ending to Noah's sickness.

"Wow." Honor said when I had finished with the story.

"I know."

"Can I hold him?" She asked and gestured towards the baby.

"Sure." I said and handed the baby to her. I showed her how to hold him the right way.

"Hello there, Noah. I'm your aunt Honor." She told my son. I smiled at them. It was good to have Honor back in my life.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

Next morning I went to get Noah so that he could spend the day with me in my room. I stepped inside the nursery and saw Noah in the arms of a blond girl. Logan was standing next to them smiling. I couldn't see the girls face from where I was standing. Was she his new girlfriend? I didn't want his girlfriends to start playing mommies to my son. Noah was mine. I was his only mommy.

"Hi Rory." Logan greeted when he noticed that I was in the room.

"Hi. I didn't know you're here this early." I said and tried to keep my voice as normal as possible.

"I wanted to show Noah to Honor." He said and I felt stupid. Of course it was Honor.

"Hi Rory." Honor said and turned to face me.

"Hi." I answered. "I came to get Noah so I could feed him but if you want to keep him it's okay. Just bring him to my room when you're ready." I told Logan.

"No, you should take him now. I think he's already hungry." He said.

Honor handed the baby to me. "He's really cute." She said.

"Thanks. I think he's the cutest baby ever." I said.

"He looks a lot like Logan. Only that his eyes are blue." Honor said.

"Is my baby boy hungry?" I asked Noah and he let out a little wail. "I'll go to feed him now. I keep him in my room for the day. Feel free to come there if you want." I said to Logan.

"I'm gonna spend some time with Honor first but I'll come afterwards." Logan told me.

"Sounds good." I said. "Say bye to daddy, Noah."

Logan stroke Noah's cheek and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before Noah and I left the room.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

After Rory had taken the baby, Honor and I went to cafeteria to talk. We bought coffee and sat down at a table.

"What are you going to do now? Are you gonna stay here?" Honor asked me.

"I don't know. I have two weeks off but after that I'm expected to return to work." I told her. "Rory knows that I want to be in Noah's life but we haven't made any specific plans yet."

"You're going to miss a lot if you live so far away from your son." She said.

"I know. I just don't know what to do. At this point I'm just getting use to the idea of having a son."

"You looked very daddyish when you soothed him after he started crying. I'm sure you'll be an excellent father to your son."

"Thanks, Honor. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I'm so scared that I'm going to screw up big time with this whole being a father -thing. I haven't had a very good role model as you very well know." I said.

"You won't be like our dad. He never showed any interest in us. You're nothing like him. I can already see that you love Noah a lot." Honor told me. "By the way, have you told them about Noah?"

"Not yet. I know I have to since I'm not going to hide that I have a son but going into that house…"

"How about we go together this afternoon?" She offered.

"I don't know. I was thinking pushing it a little further." I said. I really didn't want to see my parents.

"I'll be there with you. It will be like before; us against them. I have to go back to New York tonight and I probably won't have time to drive back here until next weekend so you have to do it alone if you don't do it to night."

"Okay then." I said since going there with Honor sounded a lot better than going there alone.

"Great. I have a lunch date with two of my old friends but I come and pick you up from here half past one. Okay?"

"Sure." I said but wasn't so very enthusiastic.

"Logan, it will be fine. They don't hold anything over your head anymore so they can't do anything even if they don't like this." Honor tried to convince me but I still wasn't assured.

I knew I had to do this. They needed to hear the news from me. I wasn't gonna hide my son like some dirty secret.

"So tell me what you have been up to?" I asked Honor wanting to change the subject.


	10. The Mysterious Father

10. The Mysterious Father

(Rory's POV)

After I had feed Noah, he fell asleep. He looked like an angel while sleeping. I watched him sleep for a while before going back to bed and turning on TV. I was watching some re-runs when the door burst open and my grandma rushed in. Grandpa followed her with a slower speed.

"Hello, Rory. How are you?" Grandma asked politely.

"I'm fine, grandma." I answered.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't come earlier but we were out of town." She apologized.

"It's fine. Mom has been here with me." I said. I hadn't missed my grandma hustling around the last few days.

While we talked, my grandpa had walked to Noah's bassinet.

"He looks good, Rory. Congratulations!" He said.

"Thank you, grandpa." I said.

"Does he have a name?" He asked.

"He's name is Noah Matthew." I told him.

"It's a nice name." He stated.

Grandma went to see Noah too. "He doesn't look a lot like you." She commented.

"He looks a lot like his father but he does have my blue eyes." I said.

"The mysterious father. I can't understand why you can't tell us who he is." Grandma said.

"Emily, stop it." Grandpa tried.

"The right thing to do would be to marry the father. This child needs a father." Grandma insisted.

"Emily, it's not our decision. Rory will do what she thinks is for the best for her and for her son." Grandpa said emphatically.

"Living in a nuclear family is for the best of the baby." Grandma almost yelled which woke Noah up.

As soon as he let out a cry I jumped out of the bed and hurried to take him into my arms.

I rocket him in my arms. "Shhh. Don't cry, baby boy. Mommy is here." I told him and soon he calmed down but didn't fall back to sleep.

I turned to my grandparents. "I would appreciate for you not disturb my son's sleep. I can tell you who the father is but I'm not going to marry him."

"You should at least consider it." Grandma wouldn't give up.

"Stop that, grandma. You can't force me into anything I don't want. If you want a relationship with your great-grandson you will have to accept my decision. Noah will have a father." I told her.

"Who is this mysterious father?" Grandma asked the same time as Logan walked into room.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Not at all. Come in. Is good to see you, Logan." Grandpa said and shook Logan's hand.

"It's good to see you too, Richard. You too, Emily." Logan said.

"What brings you here?" Grandma asked.

Before Logan got a chance to answer I jump in. "Like I was just going to tell you, Logan is Noah's father."

Logan looked me strangely but didn't say anything. He probably thought that my grandparents would have already known that he's the father.

"Well that's nice." Grandpa said. "I think we should get going. We come back some other day."

I was thankful for grandpa for taking grandma away. I loved her but sometimes she's just too nosy.

"I'll show you out." I said and turned to Logan. "Could you take Noah?"

"Sure." He answered and took the baby from me.

My grandparents said their goodbyes to Logan and we left the room.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

After Rory and her grandparents left I sat down with Noah in my lap. I couldn't help but wonder why Rory hadn't told her grandparents that I was the father of her child. Was she ashamed of me?

I looked down the little boy in my arms and couldn't help but think how in earth I could leave him and go back to San Francisco. I heard Rory enter to room. She sat next to me.

"You must wonder why they didn't know that you're Noah's father until now. I didn't tell many people about it. Only my mom, Lane, Luke and Finn knew. I wanted to tell people but only after I had talked to you. I tried so hard to reach you without luck. Now that you're here, there's no reason for hiding your paternity anymore and I'm not going to do that."

"When did you and Finn become such good friends?" I asked. I had wanted to know how Finn fits into this whole situation. Even I hadn't met him regularly after I graduated from college. I couldn't help but wonder if he and Rory had something going on.

"After my graduation I got a job. I was supposed to follow Barrack Obama around as long as he did his campaign tour. After over one month of being on the road I started suspect that I was pregnant. I did the test when I was at Washington. It was positive and I freaked out. I wandered around of the city in state of panic and happened to barge into Finn. I broke down in front of him. I ended up telling him everything and he comforted me. Since then he has been a very good friend to me but nothing more than a friend, if you wonder that." She explained.

"Okay. Are you still working with the campaign tour?" I asked.

Rory chuckled a little. "No. Being constantly on the road while being pregnant isn't a good idea. I quit soon after I found out I was pregnant. I moved back to my mom's house and worked part time in a small local paper in Stars Hollow."

"You still live in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah. I don't have a lot of money so living with my mom is a cheap option and I didn't want to be alone during the pregnancy." Rory said. "Why did you disappear completely after the break up?"

"I felt like everything I tried in this side of the country failed. Working for my dad ended up with me loosing tons of money and our relationship ended. I thought it would be easier to start over if I cut all the connections to my former life." I explained.

"I didn't mean to mess up with your new life." She said quietly.

"This isn't your fault. It took two to get you pregnant. And I don't regret it because this little boy here is the greatest thing ever happened to me." I assured her.

We sat quietly for a while before I spoke again. "I'm going to tell my parents about Noah today."

Rory looked at me and I could see a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Hey, they can't do anything even if they don't like this. I just don't want to hide the fact that I have a son so it's better that they hear it from me than from somewhere else."

"It's probably a good idea. My grandma might tell them if you don't."

I looked at Noah and realized that he had fallen asleep in my arms. I just hoped that he would never think of me the same way I think of my parents.


	11. I'm the Jerk

**AN: For all of you who are wondering I can assure that this will be a rogan-story. It's just gonna take some time. Things are quite awkward between Rory and Logan right now which that's the only way I see they can be after the whole 'turning down his proposal' -event. I don't wanna rush things since that would be unrealistic so you just have to be patient. I do think that this time it's Rory who hurt Logan, not the other way around. In the TV-show Logan screw up**** countless of times and then he had to beg forgiveness from Rory. Rory was always the innocent part and she never needed to be the one to plead Logan to forgive her although she did some not-so-nice things too (like kissing Jess when Logan was in Costa Rica). Every time Rory did something wrong (like the article about Logan's party, having a crush on her teacher or not telling Logan why they stole the boat) all she had to do was to say she's sorry and Logan forgave her. No pleading, no begging, just a simple 'I'm sorry'. And every time Logan did something wrong she gave him hard time before forgiving him. That's why I think she's a hypocrite. **

**Sorry this was a long an. I stop now and let you enjoy the story… Reviews would be appreciated. **

11. I'm the Jerk

(Rory's POV)

My mom came to visit me in the afternoon. Logan had left to his parent's house about an hour ago.

"How are you and my grandson doing?" Mom asked me when she came in.

"Good. Noah is sleeping. He sleeps a lot and only wakes up to eat." I told her.

"That's what babies usually do." Mom said. "Where's Logan?"

"He went to his parent's house to tell them about Noah."

"Really?"

"Yes. He said that his not going to hide the fact that he has a son and that's why he needs to tell them before they hear it from someone else."

"That makes sense." Mom agreed.

"I know but they knowing about Noah still makes me feel uneasy. I do like the fact that Logan is going to acknowledge his paternity so I guess they'll inevitably know too." I said.

"Have you and Logan talked about how you're going to organize this whole shared custody thing?" Mom asked.

"Not yet. All I know is that he has two weeks off from work and after that he'll go back to San Francisco." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. "I don't want Noah to grow up without a father. I know what it feels like and I don't want him to go through that. It's probably even worse for him since he's a boy. He needs a steady male role model."

"Honey, everything is going to work out. I have seen how Logan is with Noah and I'm sure that he wants to arrange things so that he can be in Noah's life. Your father never wanted that. He wanted his freedom and that's why he was so lousy father. Logan is not like your father." My mom tried to assure me.

"I know he's not like dad but the thing is that he has a new life in San Francisco. My life's here and he's there. How in earth can we raise a son together if we live in different sides of the country?"

"I can't answer that. You need to figure it out with Logan." Mom said.

"I know. It's just that I feel like we have this weak truce between us and talking about things could break it. There's so much emotion under this being civil with one other act. Our history isn't the easiest one." I told her. "I don't want Noah to suffer from our past. Or the terrible mistake I made. You know, after I found out that I was pregnant I have imagined so many times how things would have gone if I had said yes to Logan when he proposed. I have come to conclusion that it was a mistake to turn him down. We could have been so happy together and Noah would have a real family. Not two alienated parents like he has now."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I had never before admitted to anyone that I thought that I made a mistake when I turned Logan down.

"Rory, you can be great parents to Noah even without being together." My mom tried to tell me.

"I don't know if I can be truly happy without Logan." I said honestly.

"Maybe you can still work things out." Mom said.

I shook my head. "I don't think he can ever forgive me. Last spring he had just given up his birth-right which meant also giving up his family. I was all he had left and then I turned him down. I can't even imagine how he must have felt. We had agreed factoring each other in and he did that. He had figured out where I could work in San Francisco, where we could live together and everything. Then I go and tell him that I want my freedom."

"Rory…"

"Oh my God." I said and my eyes went wide. "Logan isn't like my dad but I am. I'm the jerk who wanted to be free when he wanted us to have a happily ever after."

Mom just hugged me and said. "You're not like your father. You did what you thought was the best thing to do."

I didn't say anything anymore. I just cried and let out everything that had piled inside me since my graduation.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

Honor pulled over in front of the Huntzberger mansion. I stared at the house dreading what was ahead of me.

"Come on. Let's get it over with." Honor said and patted my knee.

She stepped outside of the car and I reluctantly followed her example. We walked to the front door and she rang the doorbell.

Few moments later a maid opened the door.

"Hello. We are here to see Mr and Mrs Huntzberger." Honor said politely.

The maid gestured us to come in. "Mr and Mrs Huntzberger are in the sitting room."

Honor thanked her and we made our way to sitting room.

"Hello, mom and dad." Honor said when we arrived. "Hi, grandpa."

They turned to look at us and I could see that they were surprised to see me standing in there.

"Logan, is that really you." Mom said.

"Yeah, it's me, mom." I answered.

"Good to see you, son." Dad said and stood up to shook my hand. There was something in his eyes that I hadn't seen ever before but I couldn't figure what it was.

After greeting everyone Honor and I sat down.

"What brings you here, Logan?" My mom asked.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

"Are you ready to come back to Huntzberger Publishing Group?" My mom asked. Obviously, like I had thought, they expected me to fail and run back to them.

"No. This has nothing to do with work. I have a steady job so I don't need a new one." I said with pride. I had done it without their help, unlike they had expected.

"So what is it then?" Mom asked. Dad had been oddly quiet and just watching the scene in front of him.

"This is a personal announcement." I started and looked at Honor to get some support. She smiled at me and gave me a little nod. I decided to just come out and say it. "I have a son."

Silence came to the room. All three of them were staring at me with wide eyes.

"Excuse me what?" My mom stammered out.

"I have a son." I repeated.

"Are you married?" Mom asked.

"No." I said.

"This is a scandal! You should know better than sleeping around knocking up girls who only want money! God Logan, you have done a lot of stupid things but this is the worst. How in earth are we going to keep this as a secret?" Mom almost yelled.

"That's not necessary because I'm going to acknowledge my son. I'm not going to hide him like some dirty secret." I said emphatically.

"You're gonna do what? Think about what this means to our reputation. An illegitimate child." She said the last words with a disgusted face.

"This is not about your reputation. This is about an innocent child. My child and I want to get to know him and raise him." I said.

"Who's the mother?" My grandfather grunted out.

"Rory Gilmore." I answered knowing this would double the yelling.

"I knew she was bad news. She knew she couldn't keep you, that you would get bored to her so she decided to get pregnant. Let me guess; she wants money." Mom continued.

"No. Neither did she get pregnant on purpose nor does she want money." I said.

"What are you going to do now?" Grandfather asked.

"We don't know yet. She and the baby are still in the hospital." I answered.

"The baby is awfully cute. He looks a lot like Logan except his eyes are blue like Rory's." Honor said trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't come here to get your approval to this situation. I just wanted to tell you myself before you would have heard in from somewhere else. It will not be a secret that he is my son." I told them.

"Logan, you have to think about us too. This is a scandal to our family…" My started but I didn't stay there to listen. I walked out of the hell hole as fast as I could.

Honor stayed behind so I had to wait by the car for her to come out. After minute or two she came.

She hugged me. "I'm sorry for everything they said. I think you are doing the right thing by acknowledging you son."

"Thanks Honor. Can we get the hell out of here?" I asked.

"Sure."

We sat down in the car and she drove us away from the mansion.

"Did you notice that dad didn't say anything after I told them about Noah?" I asked Honor.

"Yeah. That surprised me too. He acted some what weird the whole time we were there." She said.

"He probably thinks that my doings don't matter to him anymore since I have nothing to do with his company, the pride and joy of his life." I said sarcastically.


	12. Going Home

12. Going Home

(Lorelai's POV)

Next day I was visiting Rory and Noah. Logan was there too. A doctor was examining Noah while we waited.

"Your baby is doing great. He has started to grow and the blood test shows that his blood counts are normal. He can be released from the hospital tomorrow." The doctor said.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yes. There is no reason for him to stay here." The doctor told her.

We all thanked him and he left the room.

Rory turned to me. "I need you to bring some stuff to Noah and I. Like fresh clothes. And come with my car tomorrow. I know you love your jeep but it's not as child proof as my car."

I pouted. "My jeep is the best car ever." I said but gave in when Rory gave me a pleading look. "Fine."

"Oh no." Rory said. "We didn't buy a car seat for the baby."

"I can go and buy one." Logan said.

"You don't have to do that." Rory said quickly.

"But I want to. I'll buy the most safest car seat there is." He said.

"Look at you acting like an overprotective daddy." I joked.

Rory ignored my comment. "If you are sure." She said to Logan.

"I am." He assured.

"Are you going to stay at Finn's place after Noah and I go to Stars Hollow?" Rory asked him.

"I suppose so. It's a little far away but I don't know where else to go." He answered.

I looked at Rory and saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes and got an idea.

"You can stay at the inn. We aren't fully booked so I can give you a room for free." I said.

"I don't want to be a burden." Logan said.

"And you wouldn't be. You saved my grandson's life so this is least I can do. If you stayed at the inn you would be some much closer to Noah." I told him. "So what do you say?"

"Well if it doesn't cost too much trouble…"

"It doesn't." I assured him.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Great. I'll go call Michel." I said and left the room.

I still didn't know what to think about Logan but he seemed to be important to Rory and he did save Noah's life so I needed to but my doubts aside.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

Next morning I arrived to the hospital with a brand-new car seat for Noah and a bag which contained my stuff. I really didn't have a lot of stuff since the departure from San Francisco was a bit sudden. I had bought some clothes and few other things so that I could get along for the two weeks.

"Hi." I said when I stepped into Rory's room. She was sitting on her bed with Noah in her arms.

"Hi." She greeted me. "I have already done all the paper work so we are free to leave as soon as mom comes."

"Sounds good. I have the car seat for Noah." I told her.

"Great. I can't wait to get out of this hospital." She said.

"Hot grandma in the room!" Lorelai announced when she burst inside.

"Hi mom." Rory greeted her. "Do you have the things I asked you to bring?"

"Right here." Lorelai answered and gave Rory a bag she was carrying.

Rory opened the bag and took out some clothes for herself and some for Noah.

"Logan, can you dress Noah while I go and change in the bathroom?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said and took Noah and his clothes from her.

"Thanks." Rory said and disappeared into bathroom.

"Okay buddy. Let's get you ready to go home." I told Noah. I changed his diaper and dressed him into the clothes that Rory had given me. When he was ready I buckled him into the car seat.

Rory emerged from the bathroom right after I was all done with Noah.

"Let's go." She said.

I took my bag and Noah's car seat before following her out of the room. We walked out of the hospital and piled into Rory's car.

Lorelai drove us to her house and left for work. We carried Noah into the house.

"It's good to be home." Rory sighed when she stepped inside the house.

Noah had fallen asleep during the drive so we moved him to his crib and let him sleep.

"Would you be okay staying here with Noah? I have some errands to run." Rory asked me.

"We'll be fine. Just go." I told her.

"I won't be away long. Probably an hour or so." She said.

"Take all the time you need. I can manage taking care of Noah." I assured her.

After she left I sat down on the couch and opened the TV. After maybe fifteen minutes someone knocked the door. I stood up and went to open the door. The last person I thought would be there was standing right in front of me.

"What can I do for you, dad?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure but no yelling. Noah is sleeping." I told him.

He just nodded and followed me in to the living room.

"Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to talk to you, son." He said.

"If this is about Noah being some kind of family scandal, you can leave. There is nothing you can say to convince me to leave my son." I said.

"I think you are doing the right thing by not leaving him." Dad said.

What? Did he really just say what I think he said?

"I have done some arrangements. I made a 5 million dollar trust fund for your son and a separate fund which includes money for his education." Dad explained.

"What do you want?" I asked with distrust. My father didn't do things like this just to be nice.

"He is my grandson. I would love to be able to meet him every now and then but that's up to you and Rory. And these funds are not conditioned by anything." He said.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Look, Logan. I know I have been a lousy father to you and Honor but I would like to be a better grandfather to your son. I know I'm not in a position to demand anything so I'm asking for you to give me a chance to get to know my grandson." Dad looked obedient. I had never seen all mighty Mitchum Huntzberger looking like that.

"I have to talk to Rory." I said.

"Well enough." He said. "I also wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, son. I have observed your career in San Francisco and I must say you have done excellent job."

"Thanks dad. How did you know where I was?" I asked. I had thought that no-one knew.

"After you disappeared I hired a privet investigator to find you. I didn't tell anyone where you were since I thought that was what you wanted. I understand why you left my company. I was a jerk to you. I should have given you more freedom and trusted that you'll do fine without me watching your every step. I'm sorry about it, Logan." He said and I could almost see tears in his eyes.

"Is everything alright with you, dad?" I asked concerned. This wasn't the man I had known for my whole life.

"I have some problems with my heart and the doctor said that I have to retire soon." He told me.

"Is it serious?"

"Not fatal if I slow down but if I keep working like this I will have a heart attack soon."

"I'm sorry, dad." I didn't know what else to say.

We were quiet for a while before dad spoke up. "Logan, I would like to hand the company to you." I opened my mouth to protest but he quickly continued. "But it's your call. If you don't want to take over, I'll find someone else. I just want you to know that if you take over, it will be all yours. I will step back totally. You can run it the way you want to."

"Dad, I can't do that. If I took over the company, it would mean that I have to travel a lot and work around the clock. I have a son to take care of. I don't want to be like you were when Honor and I were little." I said.

"I could have worked a lot less and not travelled so much. I just didn't know how to be with you and your sister so working and travelling was my way to get out of the house. I regret it now though. If you take over you can hire people to do things for you, you can have meetings via phone instead of travelling around." Dad explained. "I don't want you to answer right away. Just think of it."

"Fine, I think of it but don't get your hopes too high." I told him the same time I heard a wail coming from Rory's room. "Wait here." I said to dad.

I walked to Noah and took him into my arms. I soothed him and soon he calmed down. I walked back to my dad with Noah in my arms.

"Dad, I want you to meet Noah Matthew Gilmore-Huntzberger." I announced proudly.

A lonely tear fell down to my dad's cheek when he looked at us with a small smile on his face.

"He looks just like you when you were a baby." He said.

"Many people say that but his eyes are blue like Rory's." I told him. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I'm not sure how."

"Sit down on the couch and I'll show you."

I showed him how to hold his hands and gave Noah to him. He stared the little boy in his arms and I could see that this was an emotional moment for him.

"Could you take a picture of us?" Dad asked and handed me his cell which had a camera in it.

"Sure." I said and took a few pictures.

After handing Noah back to me and taking a couple pictures of me and my son, dad left. I promised to tell him my decision within a few weeks.

"That was your grandfather, Noah." I said to my son after dad left. Noah just looked towards me with his big blue eyes. "Yeah. I don't know what to think about him either." I sighed.


	13. Sleeping Problems

**AN: Here comes the next chapter. I just want to let you all know that I won't be able to update for maybe a week because I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow morning. I'll try to write something while being away but I don't have a computer with me so I have to write by hand first and when I come back I have to type it in. I'll return maybe next Wednesday so the next chapter might come next Thursday at the earliest. You just have to be patient. And I promise that I'll try to update 'Finding Happiness' too when I come back. I have been kind of neglecting that story and I feel bad for that.**

**NeitiX**

13. Sleeping Problems

(Rory's POV)

After running some errands I returned home and found Logan and Noah in the living room. Logan was holding Noah and looked like he was plunged in thought.

"Hi." I said. "Everything went fine, I guess?"

"With Noah yeah." Logan answered.

"Did something happen?" I asked concerned and sat down next to him.

"My dad stopped by."

"What? Mitchum was here?" Oh no. This can't be good. Logan had told me what happened when he told his family about Noah so I can imagine why Mitchum came by today.

"He certainly was. Or at least a man who looked like a Mitchum was here. He acted very out of character." Logan said.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to tell me that he has made a trust fund to Noah and also a fund for his education."

"Why did he do that? Don't tell me he wants to take Noah away from us?" I felt the panic rising.

"No, Rory. He doesn't want to take him away from us and even if he wanted I wouldn't let him. He said he would like to get to meet Noah once and awhile but that's totally up to us. The money has nothing to do with it." He told me.

"That doesn't sound like your dad." I said.

"He has problems with his heart." Logan blurted out.

"Oh my God, Logan. I'm so sorry." I told him.

"It's nothing fatal but he has to retire. And he still wants me to take over the company."

I didn't know what to say.

"Are you considering it?" I asked after few minutes of silence.

"I don't want to think of it right now." Logan answered.

I wanted to talk to him about what happens after his two weeks off are over but this wasn't the right moment to bring it up.

"You should feed Noah. I think he's quite hungry." Logan said and handed me the baby. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

I watched Logan leave. I felt a huge urge to give him a hug but I knew I wasn't in a position to do that anymore.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV) 

It was five days since we arrived home and Noah was doing fine if you don't count the little sleeping problems. He woke up many times a night like every baby does but some times it was hard to get him back to sleep. I still hadn't talked to Logan about what's going to happen when he goes back to California. What came to Noah we were doing fine but we still couldn't talk about things.

"Come on, Noah. Try to go back to sleep so that mommy can sleep too." I told my son two o'clock in the middle of the night. Noah had woken up over two hours ago and didn't fall back to sleep. He just kept whimpering. My mom was sleeping at Luke's apartment. She was getting tired because she was busy at work and wasn't being able to sleep whole nights with an infant in the house.

I didn't know what to do with Noah. I had already tried every trick that I know. I was getting desperate.

I decided to try and put Noah in his crib if that would make him stop whimpering. It did. Now he didn't whimper anymore but instead he was wailing loudly.

"Shh…" I tried to soothe him and picked him back up.

"I need some reinforce." I said to myself and took the phone in my hand.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

My sleep was interrupted by ringing phone. Sleepily I sat up and answered the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"He doesn't stop crying." I heard Rory say with a desperate voice and in the background I could hear Noah crying. "He has been crying over two hours and I don't know how to make him stop. Mom is at Luke's and I'm scared that there's something wrong with Noah."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." I said and hung up.

Quickly I got dressed and left the inn. I hurried to Rory's house and knocked the door. I was able to hear Noah crying through the door.

Soon a very tired looking Rory opened the door with Noah in her arms.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"Of course I did." I told her and took the baby from her.

"I don't know why he's crying. Do you think there is something wrong with him?" Rory asked.

"He could have colic." I answered.

"What? Is it serious?" She asked looking scared.

"It's quite usual for babies and it's not serious. It causes stomach ache for babies."

"How do you know about it?"

"I bought some books about child care and read about it from one of them." I told her. "Now you go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll take care of Noah."

"No, Logan. I didn't ask you to come so that I could go to sleep." Rory said.

"Rory, you need to sleep. You have taken care of Noah every night since you got out of the hospital. I can handle this one night so you can get some sleep. Is there milk-bottles in the fridge?" I asked.

"Yeah. A couple bottles."

"Then I'll be just fine with Noah. Now go." I ushered her.

She yawned and gave in. "Fine but woke me up if you have any problems."

"I will." I said but didn't have intension to wake her if the house wasn't on fire.

Rory gave Noah a kiss and disappeared upstairs.

"So it's just us boys." I told Noah. I walked to Rory's room and sat down in a rocking chair. I started rocking slowly and at the same time I lightly stroked Noah little tummy. Twenty minutes later he was sound asleep. Carefully I moved the slumbering baby to his crib and laid down on Rory's bed.

I started thinking the last time I was here sleeping in this very same room. That was the weekend Rory and I agreed on factoring each other in what came to our future but look how it turned out. Now we were almost like two strangers for each other. I couldn't forget the pain I had felt when she turned down my proposal. I couldn't help but think if things had gone differently, we would be a happy family now, Rory, I and Noah. I didn't want to think of that because it hurt too much. Rory had made her decision and she wanted to be free so I would let her to be free.

Soon I fell asleep too.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

Next morning I woke up feeling fresh. I got out of my mom's room and walked downstairs. The house was still quiet. I made my way to my room and found Logan sleeping on my bed. Noah was awake in his crib but he wasn't crying.

I picked him up. "Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I whispered to him holding him against my chest.

"Morning." I heard Logan say behind my back and I turned to him. He had sat up but was looking tired.

"Good morning to you too. I hope Noah didn't keep you up too much." I said.

"He fell asleep soon after you went to bed and woke up twice during the night. I fed him and changed his diaper and he fell back to sleep." Logan told me.

"Thank you, Logan. I didn't even realise how much I needed a good night sleep." I thanked him.

"Rory, you don't have to thank me. Noah is my responsibility too. I want you to call me day or night if you have problems with Noah." He said.

"Well if he takes after you, your phone will be ringing a lot when he's a teenager." I joked.

Logan chuckled. "But if he takes after you, you will be needing a huge apartment since it has to have space for both of your books."

"A house full of books." I said with a creamy look in my eyes.

"How about breakfast before I loose you to the world of dreams." Logan suggested.

"I suggest we go to Luke's since all we have here is coffee and pop tarts. I just have to feed and dress Noah first and then get myself ready." I replied.

"I can go to Luke's and get us breakfast while you feed Noah. That way we could get something to eat much quicker. I know how long it takes from you Gilmore girls to get ready." Logan told me playfully.

This was the first time since we meet at the hospital that we were joking around with each other. It felt good.

"As much as I liked to be offended, I think it would be hypocrite. Can you get me chocolate chip pancakes and lots of coffee?" I asked him.

"Pancakes sure but only one cup of coffee." He answered and I pouted. "No pouting. You're still breastfeeding my son and I don't want him to become a coffee-addict too."

"Fine." I gave in. "But then I want a piece of blueberry-pie too."

"That I can bring you." Logan said and walked up to me. "I'll be back soon."

He leaned his head down and for a second I thought he was going to give me a kiss but the one who got the kiss was Noah who was still in my arms.

"Bye." Logan said.

"Bye." I managed to stammer out.

When I heard the front door being closed, I let a lonely tear run down on my cheek. The conversation that Logan and I just had reminded me of all the half-playful conversations we had shared when we had been together. I missed joking around with him. I simply missed him. Things would never be the same thanks to the biggest mistake of my life: turning down the proposal of the man who was it for me.


	14. The Talk

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated for awhile but I have been busy. Here is the next chapter anyway. Read and enjoy!**

14. The Talk

(Logan's POV)

Next Thursday I was walking around of the town with Noah and Honor. She had come to visit us to Stars Hollow and I decided to show her around of town instead of staying at Rory's house or at the inn with her.

"It's a lovely town." Honor told me.

"I think so too. I get why Rory loves it here." I commented.

"Speaking of Rory, have you two already made some decisions according to Noah?" Honor asked.

"We have been avoiding the topic but I know I need to talk to her soon since I'm leaving on Sunday and that's only three days away." I answered. "I just don't know what to do. There's so much to think about: Noah, my job at California and dad's offer."

"You will know what to do." Honor tried to assure me.

"I'm not so sure about that. I have worked really hard in California and I love my job but if I stay there, I will only see Noah like once a month. But if I move here I have to take dad's offer or find some other job. Taking over the company has always been something I dreaded. Some how I feel like if I do that, I become our dad and that's the thing I least would want to happen." I explained to Honor.

"Logan, listen to me. What ever you do, you won't become our dad. You are way too good-hearted to be like him." Honor said.

I looked at Noah who was sleeping in his baby carriage. He looked so innocent and so unaware of the mess going around him. "It just feels like huge decision and I have to do it so soon."

"You don't have to make final decision before you leave."

"I don't?"

"No. You can go to San Francisco and look this whole situation from there and then make your decision. It will give you perspective to this all. When you are there you see what it would be like if you stayed there. It would help you to make up your mind." Honor told me.

"That sounds wise. I just go back and see how it feels like. You're a genius, Sis." I said and put my arm around Honor. "Thank you for listening to me and being there for me."

"You don't have to thank me. This is what sisters are for." Honor replied. "Now tell me how has life been with Noah? Has he done any cute things yet?"

I started telling her all about first weeks of Noah's life as we walked around Stars Hollow.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

I was having lunch with my mom at Luke's while Logan had taken Noah for a walk with his sister.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked.

"A cheeseburger, fries and a large coffee." Mom ordered.

"I'll have the same." I said.

"You had your today's coffee cup already in the morning so no more coffee for you." Luke told me.

"I can have two cups a day." I tried to convince Luke.

"Logan has told me that you can have only one cup a day so no pouting."

"Fine. Can I have chocolate milk?" I gave in.

"Coming right up." Luke answered and left the table.

"This is torture. Only one cup of coffee per day. And with Noah waking me up many times a night, I'm barely awake anymore." I complained to mom.

"Joys of motherhood." She said and the bell above the door of the diner ringed fiercely.

"Rory honey." Miss Patty called running towards our table with Babette on heels.

"Hi Miss Patty and Babette." I greeted.

"Did you know that your man is walking around the town with a blond?" Babette asked me without even saying hello first.

"If you are talking about Logan, I can tell you that he's not my man." I answered.

"You just had his baby. It's not right for him to date other girls or at least bring them here, to your town." Miss Patty told me.

"We aren't together so he's free to date who ever he wants but I can tell you that the blond he is walking around with is his sister." I told them trying to make them stop analyzing my relationship with Logan.

"His sister?" Babette asked.

"Yes. And I would appreciate if you let them be and didn't bother them." I said.

"Okay. We'll leave you to your lunch." Miss Patty said as she saw Luke bringing our food.

After that they were out of the diner and mom and I had our plates in front of us mom spoke up.

"Rory, have you talked to Logan yet about what happen after he leaves?"

"No. He hasn't brought it up and I haven't been bold enough to ask." I told her.

"Are you gonna tell him what you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said some things when we talked at the hospital that told me that you're obliviously still not over him. So are you going to tell him that you still love him?" Mom asked.

"What's the point? He's over me already since I hurt him so bad when I turned down his proposal. We have been doing so well with this whole being civil thing that I don't want to start talking about the past because it could lead to fighting."

"Are you sure he's over you?"

"He has a new life in San Francisco. He has moved on from everything. Could we please not talk about this?" I asked. Talking about it hurt too much.

"Fine. But you have to talk about future with him as Noah's parents." Mom said.

"I know."

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

I knocked the door of Rory's house after Honor had left.

Rory opened the door and gestured Noah and I inside. "Hi." She said and I handed the baby to her. "Did you have fun with your daddy and Aunt Honor?"

I smiled at them. I loved being called daddy. It made me feel special. "We had a lot of fun." I told her.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"We need to talk." We said at the same time.

"Okay then at least we are in the same page." Rory said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Let's sit down." I said and we sat down onto couch. "As you know I'm leaving back to San Francisco on Sunday. I have been thinking about whether to stay there or to take dad's offer and return here."

"What have you decided?" She asked.

"Well actually I haven't decided yet. I'm gonna go back and see how that feels and then decide." I told her.

"I have been thinking too and I don't want you to have to give up your accomplishments to be with Noah. Noah and I can move to San Francisco if you want to stay there. It's not like I have a job here or…" She said.

"No." I said quickly.

I saw the hurt in her eyes when I dismissed her idea without even considering it. "Oh… I understand. We don't belong to your new life. It's okay. We don't want to intrude." She said weakly.

"Rory, no. I didn't say no because I wouldn't want you there. I said no because you belong in here. Your whole support system is here, your mom and the rest of your family, Lane, Paris, Finn… I want Noah to grow up here, not in San Francisco where he can't have all those people around him." I explained.

"I… It's just…" Rory stammered and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"What it is, Rory? You can tell me." I said softly.

She looked intensively at the floor. "I'm just afraid that, if you return now to be close to Noah, you will some day resent him because you what you had to give up for him."

"I will never resent him. He is my son and way more important than any job in this world." I assured her.

"You worked really hard for this job. I can remember how excited you were when you got it." She said.

"But it's still just a job. You had to give up a job too because you were pregnant. Do you some way accuse Noah for that?"

"Of course not." She said quickly.

"And I will not accuse him if I decide to leave my job to be near him."

She took a deep breath before agreeing. "Okay."

"So I'm gonna go on Sunday. I'll see how I feel about things when I'm away from here and maybe that way I can make my decision. I know it's not fair to keep you waiting since…"

"Hey, you can take all the time you need. I just want that what ever you choose, we can come up with some kind of agreement so that Noah can see both of us. I grew up without a father and I don't want that to him."

"I will be there for him no matter what. We will make this shared custody thing work some way." I said and stroked Noah's cheek.

"We have to because this little guy deserves to have two parents." She said looking at Noah who was still in her arms.

"That he does."

"And Logan."

"Yeah?"

"If your dad wants to get to know Noah, it's fine with me. He's your dad; you can decide what to do." Rory told me.

"Thanks." I said seriously before changing my tone to playful. "And it's not like have a lot of things to decide right now otherwise."


	15. Leaving on a Jet Plane

15. Leaving on a Jet Plane

(Logan's POV)

It was already Saturday. Tomorrow I was leaving to San Francisco.

I had decided to let my dad see Noah. Mitchum was his grandfather after all and if he treated him badly, I could pull Noah away. I wouldn't let him be treated like I had been, as just an heir.

I dialled my dad's number to inform him about my decision.

"Huntzberger." He answered and I could hear from his voice that he was focused on something else.

"Hi dad." I greeted.

"Hello son. This is a surprise. I didn't expect to hear from you this soon." Dad said now fully focused on our conversation.

"If you refer to your offer about taking over the company, I can tell you that it's not why I called. I haven't made any decisions regarding it." I told him.

"Take all the time you need, son." Dad said.

"Thanks dad. I just wanted to tell you that you can see Noah occasionally if you still want. I'm leaving for San Francisco tomorrow but when I'll return probably in few weeks I'll call you and we can decide when I'll bring Noah to see you." I said.

"That sounds great. Thank you, Logan. You have no idea how much this means to me." Dad's voice sounded very sincere.

"You're welcome. I have to go now. I want to spend as much time as possible with my son before I have to leave."

"Of course. I'll wait for your call." Dad said.

"Bye, dad."

"Bye."

---------------------------------------------------

(Mitchum's POV)

The same day that Logan had called me, my wife dragged me to some DAR thing. As much as I hate this kind of events, tonight even this couldn't ruin my good mood. I was going to get to know my grandson. Shira still didn't want anything to do with Logan's son but I wouldn't let her stop me seeing that boy. I hadn't told her that I went to see Logan over a week ago. She would just have raised hell if she knew so it was easier this way.

I was sitting at the dinner table in some fancy ballroom but my thoughts were somewhere else. In my mind I was planning all the fun that I was gonna have with my grandson. I wanted to do all that I could have done with Logan but was too stupid to realise. I would teach Noah how to sail and take him to zoo and anywhere he wanted to go.

"Hello Mitchum." A voice said and interrupted my thoughts. I turned to the speaker and saw Richard Gilmore standing next to me.

"Hello Richard. It's been a while." I stood up and shook his hand.

"Yes it has." Richard says. "How's the business?"

"Very well, thank you and yours?"

"Couldn't be much better."

"That's good to hear."

Emily appeared next to her husband and I greeted her.

"Emily, dear, I heard your granddaughter had a baby." Mrs Anderson, who was sitting at our table, commented. She was one of the biggest gossipers in the society. I disliked her.

"Yes. She had a boy who she named Noah. The most perfect little baby boy I have ever seen." Emily answered.

"I'm sure. I also heard that she is single. How awful for a baby to not have a father." Mrs Anderson continued.

I couldn't just sit there and let her talk about my grandson and his mother like that. "You have heard wrong. Miss Gilmore's child does have a father." I said and tried to keep my temper down.

"Of course he has a father but I heard that the father abandoned Miss Gilmore as soon as he heard that she was pregnant. According to the rumours the father is some kind of one-night-stand." Mrs Anderson said.

"That's a total lie. My grandson has two parents and no-one has abandoned him." I said angrily.

I saw Shira looking quite terrified after my revelation. "Mitchum." She hissed.

"Your grandson?" Mrs Anderson said shocked.

"Yes. Logan, my son, is the father of Miss Gilmore's baby. Noah actually reminds a lot of my son but he has beautiful blue eyes like his mother. What a heartbreaker he is gonna be!" I told her.

"I remember seeing Logan and Rory together in some event when she was in DAR. What a lovely couple. I can imagine that their son is a handsome little boy." Nancy Osgood joined in the conversation.

"I have few pictures in my cell phone if you want to see." I offered.

"Really? Please show us." Emily asked.

I took my cell out of my pocket. "Here am I with Noah. He is about a week old in these pictures. I haven't seen him after that but Logan promised to bring him to see me soon."

"We haven't seen him after he got out of the hospital but Rory's going to bring him by next week." Richard said.

"Oh, what a precious little boy." Nancy Osgood commented the picture.

Mrs Anderson looked it too but didn't say anything. She probably had planned on compromising Gilmore's reputation with her revelation but Noah being a Huntzberger too had ruined her plan.

"Here is also a picture of Noah with Logan." I said and showed them the other picture.

"How cute." Nancy said.

"I'm sure that Logan will be an excellent father to that little boy." Richard told me.

"I have no doubt about it. And I think Noah is a very lucky to have a mother like your granddaughter." I said and really meant it. Rory was going to be a great mom and mostly because she had grown up outside of the society.

I glanced at my wife and saw that she wasn't thrilled at all about this conversation.

"Maybe after few years we can teach Noah how to play golf." Richard said.

"Sounds good but he will probably beat us both before he even goes to school." My comment caused a burst of laughter in our table.

"That will probably be true. I'm sure he is a very gifted in many things. Just look at his parents." Richard answered.

"I have been meaning to ask in which paper Rory has been working lately. I read her articles when she worked for an internet publication. Those articles were excellent but after that I haven't found anything she has written." I said.

"She was an on-road reporter in that internet publication so she had to quit when she found out she was pregnant. After that she has worked for a small newspaper in her hometown. When Noah is a little older, she'll probably find something else." Richard answered.

"I'm sure that with her talent she'll find a job." I told him sincerely.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

Sunday afternoon I was standing in the airport watching Logan hold Noah. He has held him since we arrived here. Not saying anything or doing anything else, just holding his son and watching him very carefully like he was trying to memorize every little detail about him.

So I just stood there next to them and kept my usually chatty mouth shut. Logan was having some kind of momentum with Noah and I didn't want to interrupt. I hated that he is leaving but I knew that this was harder for him. Even a thought of not being with Noah every day made me feel sick. I knew that some parents were able to just leave their kids without even feeling bad about it but Logan wasn't like that. He wasn't just a father, he was a daddy. And he had been an excellent daddy to Noah since he came back into my life. I could see how much he loved that little boy and leaving him was breaking his heart.

I couldn't even think that it meant for me not to have Logan near. I had gotten use to him being there if I needed any help with Noah. Ever since that night I called him because I couldn't make Noah stop crying he has been spending a couple nights a week with Noah so that I can sleep.

I'm scared that this is it. He would return to San Francisco and stay there. I just kept hoping for some kind of miracle. That some how we would end up living near each other and Noah would have two parents who were there for him all the time. Or even better; instead of living near each other, we would be living together. But that's a very faraway dream.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

There was a huge battle going inside of me. Leaving Noah felt even worse than what Rory turning down my proposal had felt. But I knew I had to leave. I had to be at the office tomorrow morning.

I had been just standing there with Noah in my arms for a long time and I knew I had to leave or my plane would leave without me.

I lifted Noah so that I could look him right in the eyes. "Okay, buddy, daddy's gonna be away for a while but daddy will come back soon. You'll just have to be nice to mommy while daddy is gone. Daddy loves you so much."

I pulled my son to my chest one last time and gave him one last kiss on the top of his head before handing him back to Rory.

"You'll call when you get there, right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll put the speaker phone on so that Noah can hear your voice and I'll take a lot of pictures and send them to you through e-mail." Rory promised me.

"Thank you." I said looking into her eyes.

I saw tears forming in Rory's eyes. "We are gonna miss you." She said softly.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I replied. "I'll come back soon. Even if it's just for a visit."

I gave Rory a small kiss on the cheek which was the first kiss between us since we had met at the hospital couple weeks ago.

I couldn't say anything and neither could Rory who was trying to prevent the tears from falling down on her cheeks but failed badly.

I just turned around and walked through the medal detectors. I couldn't look back because that would have probably made me run back to them and not leave. I had decided to leave and look this situation from another perspective so I had to leave even if it broke my heart.

Which it did.


	16. Baths and Promises

16. Baths and Promises

(Logan's POV)

"Home sweet home." I said out loud to no-one when I stepped into my apartment in San Francisco.

I put my bag down and walked around the apartment. It was just the way I left it over two weeks ago. Expect a little bit dustier.

I sat down on the couch and took my cell out of my pocket. I dialled Rory's number and lifted the phone to my ear.

After few rings she answered. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you home already?"

"Yeah. I arrived a couple minutes ago."

"Wait a sec." She said. "I just put the speaker on. Noah is here too. Say hi to daddy Noah."

I heard a faint baby-squeal and smiled. "Hi Noah. Have you been a good little boy to your mommy today?"

He answered with another squeal.

"He's been a perfect angel today." Rory told me. "So how was your flight?"

"Long and boring." I simply answered. "I should go. I need to clean this place a bit. I just wanted to tell you that I got here okay. Give Noah a goodnight kiss for me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

After ending the call I just sat there in my empty apartment. I couldn't help but think that if I had stayed in east coast I would be giving Noah a bath right now and after that Rory and I would put him down to sleep. But I wasn't there. Instead I was here in my bachelor flat and I felt like I didn't belong in here anymore. I wasn't a carefree bachelor anymore. I was a daddy.

A lonely tear fell down on my cheek when I thought of my son. God I missed him so much.

"Maybe it gets better." I told myself and tried my best to believe it.

I forced myself to stand up. I took my bag and walked to my bedroom. I started unpacking my things. To my surprise there was a gift package in my bag. I took it out and stared at it. How on earth did this end up in my bag?

I sat down on my bed and opened the gift. My heart melted when I saw what was in it; a photo frame with a photo of Noah and me. Under the photo was an engraving which said: _My Daddy and I_.

I turned the frame around and on the backside was a note from Rory.

_Hi Logan,_

_I just wanted to give you this frame so that you can always feel like Noah is close to you. I hope that going back to San Francisco helps you with your decision. Remember: what ever you decide, you will always be Noah favourite daddy and he will love you very, very much. _

_We hope that we will see you soon (even if it's just for a short visit)._

_With Love, Noah and Rory_

I put the frame and the note onto my nightstand. If my heart was breaking when I left, now it felt like someone was jumping on the broken pieces of my heart. It hurt unbelievably much to know that I wouldn't see Noah or be able to hold him for many days, probably weeks.

I took my cell out again and wrote a message to Rory.

_Thank you for your gift. It's perfect. I will see you soon, I'll promise. -Logan-_

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

"Let's go take a bath, sweetie." I said to Noah after Logan's phone call. Usually Logan had given Noah his bath and I had done it only twice before.

I filled Noah's plastic bathtub with warm water before undressing him. Gently I held Noah under the water so that only his head was above the surface. I had to hold him with only one hand since I needed the other one to wash him.

Noah was restless. He whimpered and kicked his legs.

"Sssshhh… It's okay, sweetie. I know that mommy is not as good in this as daddy but daddy is not here now so you just have to settle for mommy."

Noah let out a wail when I spoke to him like he understood what I had said.

"I wish that daddy was here too." I told him honestly. And I really did. I missed him already and he hadn't even been away for a whole day. I didn't know what I would do if he decided to stay in California. I knew it was selfish to hope that Logan would give up his job and move back to Connecticut but after spending two weeks with him I had gotten used to being around him again. I had had dreams in which Logan, Noah and I were a real family. Noah was few years older and he was playing in a playground. Logan and I were sitting on a bench and watching him play. Logan had his arm around my shoulder and I leaned to him. We were very much in love and happy.

My thoughts were interrupted by Noah who let out another wail. I lifted him from the water and wrapped him into a towel.

I held him against my chest while whispering to him. "Mommy will promise you that if daddy comes back to Connecticut to stay mommy will tell daddy that mommy still loves him very much."

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

Next day Lane and I were hanging at the gazebo. Lane's twins were playing near by and Noah was sleeping in his stroller.

"So how have you been? You seem to have gotten use to this whole being a mom thing." Lane asked.

"Things have been fine. I love Noah and being a mom doesn't suck if you don't count the three o'clock feeding sessions every night. I just wish that things would have been different." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I always thought that when I'll have kids, I would be married and have some kind of career. Being single and living with my mom wasn't the plan."

"You will have time to have a career. I'm going to have a music career some day. Being a mom doesn't stop me from doing that and it will not stop you either."

"But I could have had it all. Right now I could be living in my own house with Logan and Noah. I could have a job in some newspaper in San Francisco and I would return there after my maternity leave. But no. I wanted opportunities instead of a steady life with Logan. Look where that decision took me: nowhere."

"But if you hadn't been pregnant, you're decision could have been the right one."

"No wouldn't have been. Baby or no baby but the right decision would have been to stick with Logan."

"Oh, Rory." Lane said and hugged me.

We sat there quietly for a while before I spoke up. "This morning I went to see the editor of the local newspaper and asked if I could write some articles to the paper but they had recently hired a new reporter and they couldn't hire me too."

"Why do you need a job? Noah is just few weeks old. You can take a longer maternity leave." Lane commented.

"I need money so that I can get my own apartment. My mom has slept less than half of the nights in her own house since Noah came home from the hospital. I feel like I'm driving her out her home." I explained.

"I'm sure that Lorelai doesn't mind sleeping at Luke's."

"I know she doesn't but still I'm a grown woman and I should be living on my own. I just need some kind of job first but it's not easy to find one since all the experience I have after college is the couple months in campaign trail and a part-time job in a small local newspaper no-one knows." I told her.

"Sounds tricky."

"It is." I said. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm meeting my dad in Hartford in half an hour. Thanks for listening my sorrows."

"Anytime. I'm sure that everything will turn out just fine for you."

"I hope so."

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

"It's good to have you back, Mr Huntzberger." My secretary told me when I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards my office.

"Thank you." I answered. I knew that the usual reply would have been 'it's good to be back' but I didn't know whether or not it was so good to be back. Or at least it didn't felt very good at the moment.

"You have some phone call requests and a few settled meetings this week but none of them are today." She told me while walking into my office behind me.

"Okay. I'll handle the phone call requests today. Is there something else I should know?"

"No sir. Or at least I can't think of anything right now."

"Then I'll get back to work." I said trying to hint her that I wanted to be left alone.

"Of course. I'll be at my desk if you need anything." She said and left.

I sat down and looked at the piles of paper on my desk. I sighed and took my cell out of my pocket. After pushing a few buttons a picture of Noah appeared on the screen. I looked at his picture and wished that I would be with him right now instead of sitting in an office far away from him.

"Maybe it will get better." I told myself once again before settling to work.


	17. Moving Forward

17. Moving Forward

(Rory's POV)

"Hi dad." I said walking into a small coffee house in Hartford.

"Hi Rory." He greeted me before looking inside of Noah's stroller. "And hello to you too, little man."

Noah was awake and he stared at my dad. "You wanna get out of there, sweetie?" I asked him and as an answer he kicked his legs. "Okay. Mommy will take you out."

Dad had already ordered a coffee for himself so I ordered a soda.

"He has grown a lot since the last time I saw him." Dad commented looking at Noah who now was happily squealing in my arms.

"That usually happens to babies if you don't see them for a couple weeks." I said and thanked the waiter who brought my soda.

"So how has everything gone after you got out of the hospital?"

"Okay I guess. Noah has been fine except some small sleeping problems. Logan was here for two weeks but left yesterday so now it's just two of us."

"Logan left? Did you make some kind of arrangement?" Dad asked.

"Not yet. He doesn't know if he's gonna stay in California or move back here. As soon as he decides we will make some kind of arrangement." I explained.

"Sounds wise."

"Yeah. I just really hope that he will move back in here so that he can see Noah more regularly than if he lives in San Francisco."

"Let's hope so." Dad said.

I just gave him a weak smile.

"Is everything alright?" Dad asked concerned.

"Yeah." I said but not very convincingly.

"Hey, you can tell me if something is wrong."

"It's just that I need to find a part-time job so that I can afford my own apartment but I'm not the most wanted kind of employee: single mom with very little amount of experience."

"You are moving out of your mom's house?"

"Yeah that's the plan. I'm a grown woman so I feel like I should have my own home, not live with mommy. And mom has not been able to sleep into house since Noah came there. He wakes up many times a night and wakes mom too. If she stays at the house, she is tired when she goes to work next day." I told my dad.

"I can maybe help you." Dad said.

"I'm not taking your money. I don't want to be charity case."

"I know that. Let's go. I'll show you something." Dad said and stood up.

I looked at him hesitantly.

"Come on, Ror." He said and took Noah from me and gently put him into his stroller.

I drank the rest of my soda before following him and Noah out. Instead of heading to the parking place where our cars were, dad turned to the other way.

"Where are we going?" I said walking after him.

"You'll see."

We walked about five minutes (and all the time we walked, I kept asking about our destination but dad didn't give anything away). Suddenly dad stopped in front of an apartment building. He opened the front door, pushed Noah stroller inside and gestured me to go inside too. I was too confused to do anything else but obey.

We took the elevator to the top floor and stepped out. Dad walked to one of the doors, fished a key from his pocket and opened the door with it.

Again he gestured me to step inside. I pushed Noah's stroller into the apartment and dad followed us.

It was a very beautiful apartment with hardwood floors and big windows. It was furnished with good taste. It looked like a home, not like a museum.

"So what do you like it?" Dad asked.

"It's a beautiful apartment." I said confused. What place was this?

"You can move in here." Dad said simply.

I turned to look at him. "What do you mean? This place is huge. I can never afford this."

"You can live here for free. I'm not going to charge you any rent."

"This is yours?" I asked. I had never heard that dad would own an apartment in Hartford.

"Yes, it is. I inherited this from my grandfather. It was rented to a family but they moved out a few months ago and I haven't have time to find new renters so it has been empty." Dad explained.

"I can't take this. It's too much." I told him.

"You and Noah need a home and I don't need this apartment so no-one loses if you take it."

"You'll lose. You could rent this out. This is an expensive apartment; you could get a lot of money by renting it."

"I'm already loaded. I don't need any more money. Please, Rory, take it. I want to do this for you and for my grandson." Dad said looking at me pleadingly.

I didn't say anything, just started walking around of the apartment. It had three bedrooms which was ridiculously too many for just me and Noah but all the rooms were beautiful. The master bedroom and one of the smaller bedrooms were connected with a door. The smaller bedroom would be a perfect for a nursery.

I continued my exploration to the kitchen. The kitchen units were made of dark wood and the kitchen machines looked pretty new. The room was lighted and I could already see myself drinking coffee at the kitchen table.

"So what do you say?" I heard my dad say and turned to him. He was standing at the doorway with Noah in his arms.

"Well if you are sure you don't need it." I started.

"I am." Dad assured.

"But if you need it some day, you just tell me and I'll move out."

"So you'll take it?"

"I'll take it." I said and went to hug dad. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I took Noah from my dad. "This is our new home, Noah."

I started walking around the apartment with him and showing him everything. "This will be your room, sweetie, but don't worry mommy will be just behind this door…"

I smiled looking around my new home. Maybe things would turn better anyway.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

After a long day at the office I finally returned to my apartment. Because of my sudden vacation I had had a lot to do at work. I only managed to do a bit of my piled work today so there was still a lot to do.

No-one at the office knew the reason to my sudden absence. I had only told that I needed some time off because of private issues.

I took my suit off and put on some sweats before grabbing my cell and calling Rory. I was anxious to hear what my little boy had done today.

"Hey you." Rory answered after few rings.

"Hey Rory. How are you and Noah doing?" I asked.

"We are doing fine. We miss you but try to come along with just two of us." Rory said half jokingly. "How was your first day back at work?"

"Too long. I had way too much to do." I sighed. "And I miss Noah a lot. I just hate knowing that I might miss something while being away."

"I can tell you that Noah hasn't taken his first steps or said his first words yet."

"That's good to know. But tell me about your day?"

"We met Lane and her twins this morning. I talked to Lane and Noah slept in his stroller."

"How social of him." I joked.

"Then we met my dad in Hartford. This time Noah was awake." She continued her story.

"How was your dad?"

"He was great. Or more like amazing and generous." Rory said.

"Oh really? That's quite a praise."

"I need to tell you one thing." Rory sounded nervous.

"Okay."

"Noah and I are moving."

"What? I didn't know you were looking a new apartment." I asked confused. They were moving? Where? Why did Rory sound so nervous telling me about it?

"I kind of wasn't looking. Just hoping. We can't stay here at mom's house. We have already practically driven mom out of her own house. She can't sleep here with a baby in the house while working full days. I was hoping to get some kind of job in the Stars Hollow's local newspaper so that I could afford having my own place but they weren't hiring right now. Then I met dad and told him about my problem and he offered me an apartment he owns and doesn't need. So after little hesitation I took the offer." She explained to me.

"So where are you moving?" I asked hoping that they weren't moving some where far from where they were right at the moment.

"Just to Hartford."

"Okay." I said relieved. If I took my dad's offer, I would be working in Hartford so them living there would be just a good thing.

"So you're fine with it? This decision concerns Noah too so I need to know that you're okay with us moving."

"If it's just to Hartford, I have nothing against it. If I take dad's offer I will probably be living there too so you and Noah living there sounds actually good to me. How was the apartment?" I asked.

"I love it. It was beautiful; hardwood floors, a lot of windows, stylishly furnished. It was way too big for just me and Noah. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen and a combined living room-dining room. But dad didn't take no for an answer so I agreed moving in there." She told me sounding very excited.

"Sounds nice. So when are you moving?"

"Next weekend. We don't have a lot of stuff and we don't need a lot since the apartment is furnished. I do need some things for the nursery but I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping those together when you come to visit. The nursery would end up being too girly if I do it by myself."

"That would be nice. And I want to pay at least half of that stuff." I told her.

"No, Logan, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I'm not paying any alimony right now and you're paying everything to Noah so it's my turn to pay."

"We'll see." She said vaguely and I knew that this discussion was far from being over.

"So how did Lorelai take the news?" I changed the subject.

"I haven't told her yet. She hasn't come home from work yet so I haven't had a chance to tell her."

We talked a few more minutes before hanging up. After ending the call I buried my head into my hands. One more pro in the pro/con-list about whether or not I should take dad's offer and move back to east. Maybe I could fine an apartment in the same building as Rory's was so that I could be really close to my son.

I dialled another number and waited for an answer.

"Hi little brother."

"How long do I have to stay here to know that this isn't gonna get any better?"


	18. New Job

18. New Job

(Logan's POV)

"Huntzberger" I answered to my cell.

"Hello Logan. It's you dad."

"Hi dad." I greeted. Why had dad called me? To talk me into taking over the company or telling me that I have used my thinking time and if I don't agree taking over the company right now he will give it to someone else.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's business related." Dad said.

"Okay." I said warily. Why did he want to talk me about business now when I didn't even have anything to do with the company?

"I'm thinking about hiring a new employee."

"And you need my opinion to that?" I asked confused.

"Well yeah since it's Rory I want to hire."

"What? You want to hire Rory?"

"Yes."

"But as you very well know she just had a baby. She should be having a maternity leave right now. Well she said something about looking for a job but I think she's not ready to leave Noah yet." I told him.

"I know she doesn't want to leave her son yet." Dad said.

"Why are you trying to hire her then?"

"She is a talented journalist and she will be returning to work some day. And when she does, I want Huntzberger Publishing Group to be her first choice."

"I know she's good." I commented.

"Look, Logan, I'm not trying to take her away from your son. I want to offer her a position as a columnist. She would be like a freelancer columnist who writes pieces to different papers we own. She would have a steady job but she wouldn't be set to any particular paper. She could write from home so that she wouldn't have to take Noah to day-care."

"That sounds actually good. I think she would like writing columns." I said. I knew Rory would be interested about the offer but was she gonna take it? I didn't know. She was dead against taking things that were handed to her if she didn't feel like she deserved them.

"So it would be fine by you if I offered her the position?"

"Yes."

"Then I will do that. I'm sorry son, but I need to go to a meeting now. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. Bye dad."

"Bye."

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

I was packing my things to boxes when I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked Noah who was lying on the floor next to me. "Let's go check."

I took Noah into my arms and walked to the front door. I opened it and saw Mitchum Huntzberger standing on the porch.

"Hello Rory. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said.

"No, you aren't. Come in." I heard myself saying.

"Thank you." He replied before concentrating on Noah. "Hello to you too. You have grown since I last saw you."

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked politely as we stepped into the livingroom.

"No thank you. I'm not staying long."

"Okay. What brings you here? Did you just come to see Noah?" I had no idea why Mitchum had come.

"Well I was hoping to see this little guy but that's not the reason to my visit." He answered. "I want to offer you a job."

"A job? You want to offer me a job?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I have to admit that when I said a few years ago that you didn't have it, I was wrong. I read all the articles you wrote to that internet publication and they were all excellent." He said.

"Thank you." I told him. "But the thing is that Noah is less than a month old so I'm not ready to start working again. He is too small to be taken into a day-care."

"I understand that and that's why I want to hire you as a columnist. You could write at home and e-mail your columns to the paper." He explained.

"In what paper would you want me to work?" I asked. I had to admit that he got me interested.

"You would be writing to different papers and to different sections of the papers." He said.

It sounded perfect. "I can't say that I wasn't interested but I don't want any hand-outs."

"This is not a hand-out. You might be on maternity leave right now but you will return to work someday and it would be a shame to lose a talent like you to another company." Mitchum told me.

I wanted to take the job so badly. I had already used almost half of my savings and earning some money sounded nice. Like the whole job offer did. "But what about Logan? I don't want to do anything behind his back. We are trying to make this shared custody thing work and I don't want to complicate things between us. I need to talk to him first."

"I have already talked to him and he is fine with this." He replied.

"You have?" I asked and he nodded. "Well then I take the offer."

"Great. I'll have the employment contract sent to you." He said.

"I'm actually moving to Hartford next weekend so I'll give you my new address so that you can send it there." I said taking a piece of paper and writing my new address on it. "Here you go."

"Thank you. My secretary will be in touch with you." Mitchum said. "Goodbye, Rory."

"Goodbye Mr Huntzberger." I replied.

He shook my hand and stroked Noah cheek before leaving.

After I saw him driving away I took my cell and dialled Logan's number.

"Hello." I heard him answer sounding distracted.

"Hi you." I greeted. "Your dad just hired me."

"So you took the job?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was too perfect to pass. Are you sure you're fine with this?"

"I am. This way you can stay home with Noah longer." He assured me.

"That is a big pro. I don't want some nanny to raise him while I'm at work." I told him. "Well you are probably still at work so I let you continue."

"I'll call you tonight when I get home."

"You do that. Bye."

"Bye."

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

It was Thursday and I had spent four nights away from Noah already.

"It doesn't get any better." I complained to Honor over the phone. "Should it have already gone better? I feel as awful as I did the moment I walked away from Noah at the airport."

"I wish I could tell you that it will get better but I don't know if it's the truth." Honor replied.

"I just hate missing things. I talk to Rory everyday and she tells me what Noah has done but it only makes me hope that I would have been there. I want to see Noah drooling on Emily Gilmore's new suit or him accidentally knocking over a can of baby talc with his leg so that the talc falls all over Rory. I want be there, not just be a father who only calls to his son." I ranted.

"The thing is that you will miss things if you stay in California but the question is whether or not you are ready to miss those things so that you can keep your job." Honor told me.

"I don't think I'm ready to miss those things. Even my job here hasn't felt like it did before I knew about Noah. At that time it was something I was proud of and now it's something that keeps me away from my son." I said. "I think I'm gonna talk to my boss tomorrow and tell him I'm quitting. My period of notice is one month so I still have to stay here that long anyway."

"You are doing the right thing." Honor said.

"You think so?"

"It's just a job. Jobs will come and go but Noah is one of the kind. And he is only going to be a baby for a very limited time so if you stay there like for a year, you'll miss too much."

"Thanks sis. Don't tell anyone about this yet. I will talk to Rory and dad after I talk to my boss tomorrow."

"My lips are sealed." Honor ensured. "Hey, do you think it would be okay for me to go see Noah even if you aren't here yet? I'll have a meeting in Hartford next week and I miss that little guy too."

"I'm sure Rory doesn't mind. Let me give you her phone number and her new address."

I gave her the information before ending the call.

I had finally made my decision. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted of my shoulders. All I needed to do now was to get rid of my job here before I would be free to go home to my family. I mean to my son. I didn't really have a family because I wasn't in a relationship with Rory.

Quitting wasn't going to be an easy thing to do. These people had been the ones who had given me an opportunity even knowing the mistake I had made while working for my dad. I didn't want to leave them in trouble but I needed to get away.


	19. Resigning

19. Resigning

(Logan's POV)

Next morning I knocked my boss's door feeling quite nervous.

"Come in." I heard John's voice calling through the door.

"Morning, John." I said. My boss, John Wilkes, was only in his thirties so he didn't want to be called Mr Wilkes. He said that it made him feel old.

"Morning, Logan. It's good to see you. How are things back home?" John greeted. He had been away on business since I came back from Hartford so we hadn't met since a few weeks ago.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said. "I need to move back to east so I'm resigning."

"So the rumour is true."

"What rumour?" I asked confused.

"The rumour that your father is sick and retiring soon." He told me.

"Yeah well he has some problems with his heart and that's why he needs to quit working before he gets a heart attack." I admitted.

"And he asked you to take over the company and now you're leaving." John assumed. "Do you remember what you said when we interviewed you for this job and asked about the possibility of you returning back to your family business? You said that you had left there for good and not returning under any circumstances."

"When I answered to your question back then I couldn't even imagine things to go the way they have gone now." I explained.

"You never thought that your father could get old and have problems with his health?" John asked.

"Dad's sickness is not the reason I'm leaving. I'm only choosing that job over this one because I want to live in the east coast and if I kept this job I would have to stay here." I said.

"So why are you leaving exactly?"

I took my cell out of my pocket and pushed few buttons until Noah's picture appeared on the screen. "Because of him." I said and gave John my cell.

He looked at the picture confused. "Who is this?"

"That's my son, Noah. He is three weeks old now." I answered.

"So he is the reason you took two weeks off, not your father." John said out loud.

"Yes. I'm sorry that this all comes so out of the blue but I didn't know about Noah until he was already born. I cut all the connections to my family and friends when I left last spring and that's why my ex-girlfriend couldn't get hold of me and tell me that she was pregnant. Fortunately one of my old friends found me in time and dragged me back to Hartford because Noah was really sick when he was born and he needed a bone marrow transplant. I was the only suitable bone marrow donator so he would have died if I hadn't been there and donated my bone marrow to him." I wanted to tell him the whole story so that he could understand my decision better.

I handed my cell back to me before speaking. "That's quite a story. So now you want to move to be close to your son?"

"Yeah. If I stay here I can only see him once or twice a month and that's not enough. I don't want to miss almost everything about his life. My dad was never there when I was a kid and I know how bad that feels and that's why I don't want to do that to Noah."

"As much as I hate to see you go, I have to admit that I understand why you are doing it. I have two daughters and I couldn't stand if I would see them almost every day." John said.

"Thank you for understanding." I told him sincerely. "My period of notice is one month so I will be staying that long."

"What projects are you doing right now?" John asked.

"Right now I'm finishing the Feenix project but it will only take a week to get that done. After that I'll start the Connoc project." I answered.

"If you want you can leave after you have finished the Feenix project. Some one else can take care of the other one."

"Really?" I asked. I had mentally prepared for staying for a month.

"Yeah. We will probably promote one of our current employees to your place so it will happen quickly. I don't want to keep you away from your son for a whole month. You do realise that we will pay you salary for the next week if you leave before your period of notice is over?" John told me.

"I don't know what else to say than thank you. I really appreciate this." I said. "I better get back to work so that I can finish that Feenix project by the end of next week."

I thanked him once more before leaving his office feeling better than I had felt since I last saw my little boy.

All I had to do now was to tell Rory and dad my decision. I decided to wait until tonight before calling them. I wanted to talk to them privately and the office wasn't the best place for that.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

The mess around me was perfect. I hadn't even realised how much stuff I had before I started packing it all to boxes. The other mystery was that how a three-week old baby could have so much stuff. Noah had already two big boxes of toys and he didn't even know how to play yet.

"I will never get all this done by tomorrow." I complained to Finn who had come to visit me and Noah.

"Then you take the most important stuff tomorrow and come back and get the rest later. I'm sure Lorelai doesn't mind if you leave some of your stuff behind." Finn said.

Mom hadn't been happy about Noah and me leaving but I had managed to convince her that this was something I needed to do. She still wasn't excited about this but she had accepted it."

"That sounds really wise but the problem is that I have already packed all the unimportant stuff. I thought I might need the important stuff so I decided to pack it last." I explained.

Noah, who was lying in his crib and trying to sleep, let out a wail to inform me that he felt neglected. At this time of the day I usually put him into his stroller and took him out for a walk. Today I didn't have time for that. I took him into my arms and soothed him.

"Mommy knows that you would like to go out but mommy has to pack. Could you be a really good baby boy and take your nap inside today, sweetie." I chatted to him.

"I can take him out for a walk so that you can pack." Finn offered.

I looked him contemplating whether or not it would be safe to give my baby to him.

"Come on, Love. We can walk to your mom's inn and come back with her. I'll be super-careful so that nothing will happen to Noah. And I'm perfectly sober at the moment." Finn assured me knowing what I was thinking.

"Okay." I gave in. I knew that I needed to accept his offer if I wanted to get everything done.

I put Noah ready and laid him down into his stroller. After one more promise to keep him safe Finn started pushing the stroller towards the Dragonfly inn.

I returned to my room and started pecking again. After only fifteen minutes my cell started ringing. I got annoyed about the distraction and answered the call rudely without even looking the caller ID. "What?"

"Hey. Is this bad time?" I heard Logan say.

"Sorry. I was just trying to pack. We are moving tomorrow and I still have a lot of packing to do. And your son has been quite cranky the whole day. Now his out with Finn and I can finally work in peace." I explained.

"Sorry but did you just say that my precious little baby boy is out with the crazy Australian?" Logan asked half-seriously.

"Yes. But he promised to keep him safe and he was sober. I think the worse that can happen is that he takes Noah to a toy store and buys him thousands of toys." I told Logan.

"Just don't give Noah to him next Saturday because I will want to spend time with my son then." Logan said.

"You're coming to visit next weekend? I'll mark the meeting to Noah's busy social calendar." I replied.

"I'm not just coming to a visit but instead I'm coming to stay."

"You're moving back?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Good wow or bad wow?"

"Great wow."

"That's nice to hear. I told my boss today that I'm resigning and after I told him about Noah he said that I can leave after I finished the project I'm working on right now. It will take about a week so I'm coming next Saturday." Logan explained.

"I'm really glad you're coming back, Logan." I said sincerely.

"Me too. I just realised that Noah is way more important than this job. I don't want to miss seeing him grow up."

"I have been hoping that you would come to that conclusion. I didn't want to say anything so that you wouldn't feel like I'm pressuring you."

"I'm sorry that it took so long for me to decide but everything happened so suddenly." Logan apologized.

"It's fine. I had seven months time before Noah's birth to prepare myself to this whole parenting thing. You didn't have that." I told him.

"That's true. After I come back we need to make some kind of agreement what comes to alimony and visiting rights and all that stuff that includes to shared custodies."

"I don't know…" I started.

"What you don't know?"

"I don't want to make any binding contract about when you can meet Noah. It feels too restricting. I would like to at least try a system where you can see Noah when you want. He obliviously needs live with me since I'm breast feeding but I want you to be able to visit him when ever you want, not just on some predefined visiting times. And if you live here, you'll probably buy things to Noah too so there is no need for you to pay any alimony."

"I like the idea of not having predefined visiting times but we will talk about that alimony thing later." Logan said. "Rory, I'm really happy that even after everything that has happened between us in the past, we can still come along and take care of Noah together without fighting."

"I like that too." I said simply. "I really need to get back to packing now. I'll talk to you tomorrow after the whole moving circus is over."

"I'll probably go to office tomorrow so I'll call you after I have come back to my apartment." Logan suggested.

"Sounds good. Bye!"

"Bye, Ace." He said before hanging up.

_Ace._ He hadn't called me that after our break-up. It felt good to hear him call me that. It gave me hope that some day he will forgive me. Maybe some day he, Noah and I could be a real family. Maybe some day I would be _his Ace _again.

**AN: I know that I haven't updated 'Finding Happiness' in a long time but ****I have problems with deciding where I'm gonna go with that story. There won't be more than one or two chapters in that story anymore but I'm considering ending it the way that I can make a sequel. **

**Anyway back to this story. What do you think? I know that you're anxiously waiting for the reconciliation between Rory and Logan but with their history it will take a while but I'll promise that it will happen. **


	20. Rory and Ace

20. Rory and Ace

(Rory's POV)

After about an hour Finn and Noah returned with mom. I went to the porch to greet them.

"Hey. Everything went fine, I guess?" I asked Finn.

"Yes, Love, everything went perfect. Noah fell asleep almost immediately and has been sleeping since. Did you manage to get some packing done?" Finn replied.

"Yeah. Not all but some. Thanks Finn." I answered and gently lifted sleeping Noah into my arms and carried him inside. "I'll take Noah to my room to sleep. I'll be right back."

I went to my room and put Noah into his crib. "Sleep tight, baby boy." I whispered before tiptoeing out of the room.

I returned to Finn and mom who were bantering about some TV show.

"I've got news." I interrupted them.

"Again? This week you have been all about news. First you told me you are moving out with my perfect grandson and then you told me that you got a new job. What this time? Have you joined the army? Or moving to China?" Mom ranted.

"Mom!" I said to stop her endless rant.

"Sorry." Mom apologized.

"So what news you got, Love?" Finn asked.

"Logan called while you were out." I started.

"He calls every night. That's not news." Mom commented.

"I know that's not news. What he said is the news." I told her. "Logan said he is coming to Connecticut next Saturday."

"He's coming to visit? That's great." Mom said.

"How long is he staying? Just for the weekend?" Finn asked.

"No. He's staying." I answered.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"I mean he's coming to stay. He's not going back." I explained.

"I knew he would do that." Mom said triumphantly. "It was so oblivious. After seeing him with Noah, I knew he couldn't stay away."

"I hoped he would return here but didn't want to count on that so that I would be so disappointed if he decided to stay in California." I said.

"I'm happy for you, Love. For all of you; you, Noah and Logan." Finn told me.

"I am happy too." I replied with a genuine smile on my face.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

Ace. I called her Ace. I had been so careful not to call her that. I didn't want to freak her out. It felt weird to call her Rory but some how I thought that I should call her Rory now that we weren't together anymore. It was like Rory and Ace were two different people.

Ace had been my sexy, witty, smart and beautiful girlfriend, with who I had been in love. She was the only girl who had seen me as Logan, not as a Huntzberger. Ace had been the girl I wanted to marry and who had turned down my proposal.

And that's how she became Rory. My ex-girlfriend who I had a child with. She was the girl who reminded me of how happy I once was. Rory was the girl who I tried to be civil with because of my son.

Was Rory turning back to Ace?

"Stop. You're overanalysing this." I said out loud to myself.

I sighed and started dialling a number again. I needed to call dad and tell him that I was going to accept his offer.

"Huntzberger." I heard my dad answer after a few rings.

"Hey dad. It's Logan." I greeted.

"Hello son. How are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm good. And you? Have you had any heart problems lately?" I asked.

"Nothing major. I have been just a little tired but the doctor said that it's normal in my condition." Dad told me.

"Just remember to take it easy."

"I will."

"And you can start preparing your retirement because I'm coming back." I said.

"Really?" Dad asked.

"Yes. But remember that you promised to step down fully. I will run the business my way. And I won't be neglecting my responsibilities as Noah's father because of the company." I told him.

"It's all yours, son. I know you will be successful as the CEO of the company and as Noah's father." Dad assured me.

"I will try my best. About the timetable, I'm moving back to Hartford next Saturday but I was thinking maybe having a week off first." I said.

"Then you will have a week off. I know you want to spend some time with your son first."

"That's the plan."

"I'm glad you're coming back, Logan. It means a lot to me that I can handle the family business to you." Dad said.

"Thanks dad. Now that taking over the company has been my choice, it doesn't sound so awful. I have always liked journalism but I didn't like to be forced to become the CEO. I wanted to have options." I replied.

"I understand it now. I know I have done a lot of mistakes what comes to raising you and I'm sorry that I have been such a lousy father."

"Well that's in the past now. Let's try to start over." I told him.

"I would like that." Dad said.

I smiled as a thought came to my mind; if dad and I were able to start over again, maybe Rory and I would be able to do that too.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

Three am I was feeding Noah and looking around my room. This was the last night here for a while. Of course I would spend a few nights in here in the future but then I would only be visiting. Tomorrow night I would be in my new apartment feeding Noah.

I looked at my baby boy who was eating with a good appetite.

"Are you excited about moving?" I whispered. "Mommy is. We will have so much fun living in that beautiful apartment. Did you know that there is a huge play ground just around the corner from our new home? You can play there some day, sweetie. You just have to grow a bit first."

Noah just stared at me while drinking the milk.

"But the thing that makes mommy most excited is that your daddy is moving back to Connecticut. He is going be close and you can see him all the time. He is gonna play sports with you and teach you how to drive a bike. You and your daddy will do lots of exciting things together."

Noah stopped eating and stared at me like he was trying to say sometime. To make his message clear he even kicked me in the stomach.

"Yes, Noah, mommy remembers what mommy promised you. And don't worry, mommy will keep her promise. Mommy just needs to wait for a good time to talk to daddy."

Noah acted like he was satisfied with my answer; he took my nipple into his mouth again and continued his meal. I just smiled at him.


	21. The Reunion

**AN: I'm so sorry for being just a lousy updater lately but I have been busy. I try to update sooner next time... **

21. The Reunion

(Logan's POV)

The week had gone by quickly. I had been working long days to get everything done by Friday so that I could leave on Saturday. Wild rumours about my departure had started to flow around the office but I didn't have energy to correct them.

It was already Friday and I was packing my personal stuff in my office when John walked in.

"Hey, we have organized a small farewell party for you. Everybody is waiting in the break room." He told me.

I looked at him surprised. I had no idea they were planning a party for me. "Thanks, but you didn't need to do that. I'm the one who's failing you so I don't deserve a party."

"You are not failing us. Stop feeling guilty about leaving. I understand why you are doing this and if I were you, I would do the same thing." John assured me. "Now let's go to your party."

"Okay." I said and followed him out of the room.

We stepped into the break room which was full of my co-workers. John took two glasses on champagne and handed one of them to me.

"Can I have your attention please? The man of the hour has arrived." John announced. "I would like to thank you, Logan, on behalf of myself and the company. You have done excellent job and you have also been a popular guy at the office. It has been a pleasure working with you. I hope that future will bring you success and happiness. To Logan!"

"To Logan!" Everyone repeated and raised their glasses.

I took a sip of champagne before speaking. "Thank you, John. I have to say that I have also enjoyed working here with you all and me leaving has nothing to do with my job or you. Tomorrow I'm moving back to Connecticut and soon I will take over my dad's company. I know that wild rumours about the reasons for my take off have been going around the office. I would like to tell you the truth. As many of you have read in the papers, my father has health problems and that's why he needs to retire. He asked me to take over the Huntzberger Publishing Group. I thought long and hard what to do but finally I accepted his offer. I didn't choose that job over this one but instead I choose Hartford over San Francisco because the most important person for me in the whole world lives in Hartford. His name is Noah and he is a month old little boy."

"You have a son?" One of my co-workers asked.

"Yes. I have a son." I confirmed.

"How come you have never talked about him before?"

"It's a long story. I haven't known about him that long because his mother and I had some communication problems." I told them. "I don't want to go into details but I just want you to know that I'm leaving to be close to my son, not because I didn't want to work here."

"Okay everyone. Let's get this party started. There is food in there so dig in." John said sensing that I didn't want to be questioned.

I sent a thankful look to John as people started chatting again and the focus was off me.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

That night I arrived to my almost all packed up apartment around seven. I was thankful that I had rented a furnished apartment so that I only needed to move my personal stuff and not any furniture. I took my cell out of my pocket and dialled Rory's number.

"Hey you." She answered after few rings. "How was your last day at the office?"

"Hi. It was fine. I had a little farewell party." I told her.

"That sounds nice." She answered. I could hear Noah starting to cry in the background. "Wait a second."

I heard Rory talking to Noah quietly, obliviously trying to calm him down. Soon his cries subsided.

"I'm back." Rory said to the phone. "And Noah is here too. Say hi to daddy, sweetie."

"Hi Noah. How is my little boy doing?" I babbled to him.

"He's doing great. Just waiting anxiously for daddy to arrive." Rory answered for him.

"That's actually why I called. My flight will land in Hartford at three pm." I said.

"We can come and pick you up from the airport." Rory offered.

"I can take a cap. It's Noah's nap time and I want to let him sleep without any interruptions. I just wanted to know if it was okay that I'll come there first. I would like to see Noah before going to my parents' house." I explained.

"Of course it's okay. You are welcome to come here when ever you want." Rory said.

"Great. I will be there around three thirty or at four at the latest." I told her.

"Sounds good. We'll be waiting."

We chatted some more before ending the call.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

It was three o'clock at Saturday and I was waiting for Logan to arrive. Noah had just woken up from his nap.

"Let's put this new playsuit on so you will look really handsome when daddy sees you." I babbled to Noah who squealed happily. "I know you are excited to see your daddy. Mommy is too."

I got Noah ready and took him into living room. I put him down in his playpen and went to kitchen to make coffee.

At 3:45 the doorbell rang. I took Noah into my arms and went to open the door. I saw the smile on Logan's face grow as he saw Noah.

"Hey. Come on in." I said and stepped aside.

"Thanks." Logan said and came in. He sat his bags down. "Can I?" He asked and gestured towards Noah.

"Of course." I said and handed Noah to him. I shut the door and watched Noah and Logan's reunion.

"Hi buddy. You have grown so much. Daddy has missed you very, very much." Logan chatted as Noah just stared at him with his huge blue eyes. "Daddy will promise that daddy will see you much more often now."

"Let's go to living room. I just made coffee. Do you want some?" I asked Logan.

"Yeah, thanks." Logan answered walking to the living room with Noah.

I went to get him a cup of coffee before returning to them. "Here you go." I said as I put the cup down on the table in front of him.

"Thanks."

"So you are going to move to your parents' house?" I asked.

"For now but I will start looking for my own place right away. I really don't want to live in that cold mansion any longer than I have to." Logan answered. "I have next week off so I hope I'll find an apartment then."

I got an idea.

"Well if you want you can stay here until you find your own place." I suggested.

"It's okay. I can stay with my parents. You just got your own place and I don't want to intrude." Logan said.

"You wouldn't intrude. I have an extra bedroom which I don't need. You could spend more time with Noah, if you lived here."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then I'll stay here but you have to promise that you'll say if I'm in your way. I will leave right away."

"You won't be but if it's important to you then I'll promise." I assured him.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. For the first time in almost two weeks I had bathed my baby boy and then tucked him to sleep. I had missed him so much.

"It feels so good to be back." I said to Rory as we walked out of Rory's room where Noah was asleep. Rory had decided that Noah was too young to be sleeping in his own room and it was also much more practical for her to have him close by because he needed to be feed at least once during the night.

"I can imagine that. The longest that I have been away from Noah is three hours and I missed him a lot. I can't even comprehend how much you must have missed him for the last two weeks." Rory replied.

"Awfully much." I admitted. "Thank you for letting me stay here with you and Noah. It would have been hard for me to leave Noah tonight."

"No need to thank me. I like that you are here and I'm sure that Noah likes it too." Rory said. "Now, are you tired or do you maybe want to watch some movie or something?"

"Movie sounds good."

"Can I choose?" Rory asked excited and I knew what she was thinking.

"We are not watching Casablanca once again."

"But it's a classic and I haven't watched it lately." She tried and pouted.

"You can choose anything but that." I told her.

"Fine." She gave in. "Then we are watching Willy Wonka."

"Ace…"


	22. Visiting Grandpa

22. Visiting Grandpa

(Rory's POV)

Next morning I woke up exhausted. Noah had been restless through the night and my mind had been in over drive. I kept thinking the ways to tell Logan that I still loved him but I had been able to come up with any kind of plan.

"Good morning." Logan greeted me when I came to kitchen with whimpering Noah.

"Hmmm…" I mumbled as an answer.

"Tired?"

"Your son had a bad night." That was only a part of the truth but I wasn't ready to tell him the whole truth.

Logan reached out for Noah and I willingly handed the unhappy little man to him.

"Did you keep your mommy awake last night, Noah?" He chatted to Noah and bounced him in his arms to make him calm down.

"Thank god you made coffee." I said and made my way to the coffee maker. "Would you mind watching Noah today for a couple hours?"

"Not at all. You have some plans?"

"Nothing major. I was thinking visiting my mom and maybe Lane and if I take Noah with me all I'll achieve is hearing the townies admire him and ask me questions about how things are going. I know that they only mean well but it's also quite annoying." I explained.

"Just go and have fun. We boys can take care of ourselves, right buddy?" Logan said. "I was thinking visiting my dad at the house but I'm sure he will only be happy if Noah comes with me."

"And your mom…?"

"Probably not thrilled, but she won't go against dad." Logan explained.

"Just don't let your dad spoil our son too much." I joked.

"Be glad that we don't have a daughter because I'm sure he would buy a pony for her. This is a big apartment but I don't think it's big enough for a pony." Logan replied.

"And Noah can't speak yet so he can't ask you dad to buy him a car or a boat."

"Speaking of cars. Honor said my Porsche is still in her garage. I have to pick it up someday. I was also thinking buying a SUV. You know, it's safer and has more space." Logan said.

"How do you get to your parents' house today? Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"That's not necessary. Dad said that I can call Frank and he'll drive me around. I have already informed Frank that he needs to get a car seat for Noah." Logan told me.

"Say hi to Frank for me."

"Will do."

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

"This is where your grandparents live, Noah. And daddy use to live here too, but that was a long time ago." I explained to Noah when we stood in front of my parents' house. Noah was looking around while sitting in his car seat which I was holding.

I sighed and rang the doorbell. After a few moments a maid came to open the door.

"Hello. I'm here to see my father, Mitchum Huntzberger." I told her.

"Please come in. Mr Huntzberger is in his office." The maid said and let us in.

"Thank you." I said politely and she made a small curtsy.

I walked towards my dad's office when I heard my mom calling my name. I contemplated ignoring her but knew that it would have been childish.

"Hello mother." I said walking to the sitting room where she was having tea with some of her DAR friends.

"Hello Logan." She said with a society smile which faded as she saw that Noah was with me. She quickly turned to her friends. "Everyone, this is my son Logan. Logan, these are my friends from DAR. You probably remember Mrs Lancoll and Mrs Halbourne. And these are Mrs Halbourne's daughters Cecilia and Catherine." The two girls sitting there were eying me like I was a piece of meat.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said politely.

"So what brings you here? I thought you were supposed to come yesterday. Did you stay at Finnegan's last night?" Mom asked.

"I came to talk to dad about business. I stayed at Rory's last night. I called to dad and let him know that I wasn't coming." I explained.

Thank god before mom was able to comment anything about my choice to stay at Rory's, dad walked into the sitting room.

"Logan, I didn't know you were coming today." He said and greeted me.

"Sorry to burst in like this but I wanted to talk to you about the business." I said.

"You don't have to apologize. You're always welcomed here. And you too, Noah." Dad told me.

"Oh, what a cute little baby. Is he yours?" Mrs Lancoll asked.

"Yeah, he's mine." I said proudly.

"I haven't heard that you have gotten married." Mrs Halbourne commented.

"I haven't gotten married." I told her.

"Oh. So who's the mother?" She asked.

"My ex-girlfriend." I said simply.

"Rory's a lovely girl. Very talented journalist." Dad said. "Let's go to my office to talk so that ladies can have their tea in peace."

I sent a thankful look at my dad, excused myself and followed dad into his office.

"Thanks dad. I hate society gossipers."

"Me too. So tell me how's Rory?"

"She's good. Tired but otherwise fine. Noah was a bit restless last night so he kept Rory awake. She went to see her mom today." I answered. I put Noah's car seat on the table and unbuckled him from it. "I'm going to suggest to her that Noah sleeps in my room next night so that she can sleep."

"Can I hold him?" Dad asked.

"Sure." I said and handed Noah to him.

"You have grown a lot, Noah." Dad chatted to my son and did faces for him.

"He has a healthy appetite. I guess he got it from Rory."

"Oh, I remember the birthday dinner we went a year ago. That girl can definitely enjoy food."

"That's why I always loved to take her to new restaurants. I knew she wasn't going to just order a salad. We use to order many dishes since we didn't want miss anything that sounded good on the menu. And the next morning I had to hit the gym to burn those extra calories but Rory did nothing and never gained any weight."

My dad chuckled. "Life isn't fair. Logan," He started with a serious tone. "How are things between you and Rory?"

"Well we are not fighting but not actually talked about what happened to us either." I sighed. "I think we are both afraid to open our mouths because talking about those painful memories could lead to fighting and Noah needs us to be civil with one another."

"Do you hope that you and Rory could become a couple again?" Dad asked.

I stayed quiet. I wasn't sure this was something I wanted to talk with my dad. He hadn't been excited about me dating Rory in the past so maybe he had some ulterior motives with that question.

When I didn't answer, my dad spoke up. "I know that it's none of my business but I just want you to be happy and I know Rory made you happy. I know that I treated her badly in the past but I see the error in my actions now. She is a smart and sweet girl. I don't want you to end up in a marriage like mine and I'm sure if you married Rory, that wouldn't happen."

I looked at my dad surprised. "I don't know if you have heard but I proposed to Rory last spring and she turned me down."

"Really?"

"She told me that she needed the world open for her and being married to me prevented that."

"That must have hurt a lot to hear her say that to you." Dad said.

"It did." I confirmed.

"Are you still mad at her because of it?"

"I was. For a long time but then we had Noah and I knew that I had to get over my anger towards Rory. I did and now things are going pretty good between us. There is still awkward moments probably because we have so much unsettled history but we can joke around each other again, which is good." I explained. "And to your former question: yes, I still sometimes hope that Rory and I could get back together."

"Then you probably should talk to her. It might lead to a fight but it could clear the air in the end. And it's possible that Rory also wants to get back together with you."

"I don't know. I just don't want to get my hopes up again only to be turned down once more." I said.

"Just think about it."

"I will." I promised before changing the subject. "About the business…"

Dad and I spent over an hour talking about the company and for the first time in my life I felt like he really listened what I said and took my suggestions seriously.

When Noah and I left the house (we sneaked out without my mom noticing) I felt almost excited to start working in the family business. I had always loved journalism and now I had a chance to really make a difference in the journalistic field. I had so many ideas how to develop the company and couldn't wait to get to start putting them into practise.


	23. We Need to Talk

**AN: I'm so really sorry that I haven't updated for almost three months. I have been busy with school and work. I try my best to update more often… I hope my story still has some readers left. **

23. We need to talk

(Rory's POV)

My trip to Stars Hollow was good but not very helpful. I tried to get mom or Lane give me some advice how to tell Logan that I was still very much in love with him but neither of them gave me anything better than "just come out and say it" -kind of crap.

When I stepped into my apartment a delicious smell of food welcomed me. I followed it to the kitchen where I found Logan cooking while Noah was half-asleep on a babysitter.

"Hey. What are you cooking? It smells fantastic." I commented.

"Just some dinner for us. I want to at least be helpful if I'm living in your apartment for free." Logan answered. "How was everyone in Stars Hollow?"

"Everyone was fine, thank you. How did your visit go?"

"I had one of the best conversations ever with my father. And my mother introduces me to not only one but two very prominent young ladies, who stared at me like I was a piece on meat." Logan told me.

I felt a bang of jealousy thinking those two bimbos with my Logan.

"I'm sure you would make a lovely couple with either of them." I tried to joke.

"I'm not that desperate yet. And I'm not into blondes that much anymore." Logan said without thinking much.

What did he mean by that? If he didn't like blondes, did he like brunettes or redheads in general or maybe one particular brunette…

Not knowing how to reply to Logan's comment I turned my attention to Noah. "How was your day with daddy, sweetie?"

"Noah spent almost the whole time on my dad's lap while we were at my parents' house." Logan told me.

"I'm glad he's interested of his grandson." I commented and lifted Noah into my arms. "I think Noah needs a new diaper. I'll take care of that before dinner."

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

After putting Noah asleep into my room that night Rory and I spent some time watching TV. I decided it was time to open my mouth.

"Rory."

"Yeah"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us and what happened last spring." I answered.

She sighed. "I know. But can we do it tomorrow. I'm tired after sleeping so badly last night and I need a cleat head to that conversation."

"Okay. Tomorrow it is. But don't try to push it any further."

"I promise." She said and stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"You mean you're gonna go and make a list of things you want to say to me tomorrow." I teased.

She immediately blushed. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I know you. Just try to get some sleep too so that you are fresh tomorrow." I replied.

"Are you sure you're fine with Noah?" She asked.

"I'm sure. It's not like I haven't taken care of him at nights before." I assured.

"Okay. Good night then."

"Good night."

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

The next day was kind of awkward between Logan and me. I tried to postpone the conversation as long as I could but after we had put Noah down for a nap, I saw Logan looking at me expectantly.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked.

"I guess I'm." I answered. "Let's sit down."

We sat down on the couch and neither one of us said anything for a while.

"Rory, I'm glad that we have been getting along so well lately but I know that there are a lot unsaid things under this civil surface. One way or another we are going to be involved for the rest of our lives because of Noah. That's why we need to deal with what has happened between us in the past." Logan said.

"I know that but as you know; I hate confrontations and try to avoid them as long as I can." I admitted.

He chuckled. "Do you want to speak first or do you want me to start?"

"I want to start. If it's okay to you?" I answered.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

I collected my thoughts for a while before starting. "My life hasn't turned the way I imagined it to turn like last spring. I always imagined that after college I would start building my career. Getting married and starting a family wasn't something I planned to do in the near future. Don't get me wrong, like I said, I had thought about marrying you but it was always hypothetical. So your proposal was a huge surprise to me."

I kept a little break before continuing. "I had just gotten the negative answer from the New York Times. Before it I always thought that was what I was gonna do after graduation and when I didn't get in, I panicked. I decided that I need a lot of option so that one negative answer can't mean so much anymore. Then you asked me to move to San Francisco which would have limited my option a lot. So I panicked again and said no to you."

"After graduation I got a job as an on-road reporter which was exciting. But I always thought would I be happy if I had said yes to you and moved to west. Then I found out that I was pregnant. Like I have already told you, I freak out. After I had collected my thoughts, I moved back to Stars Hollow and started to try to contact you. I kept dreaming how things would have gone if I had said yes. We would have been together when I found out and well I still would have freaked out but you could have calmed me down and we could have done everything together from the first ultrasound to the childbirth." I explained.

"So you hope that you would have said yes because you were pregnant?" He said and I could hear that he was hurt.

"No, I…" I tried to say.

"You just wanted to be with me so that you would have someone to calm you down and hold your hand. I really loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you because you are the love of my life and we were good together. And know you tell me it didn't mean anything to you." He almost yelled.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words to my mouth." I yelled back.

Before he was able to reply, Noah let out a wail. I glared at Logan before going to my upset son.

I took him into my arms soothing him. "Don't cry, baby boy. Mommy's here."

I heard the front door being slammed shut and I felt like crying too. Logan had gotten me all wrong and now I didn't even have a chance to tell him what I really meant.


	24. She Said What?

24. She said what?

(Logan's POV)

After Rory left to see what's wrong with Noah, I just bolted out of the apartment. I wasn't able to look at Rory right after what she said.

I walked around for a while thinking how things were finally over between Rory and me for good. If she didn't love me, there was no hope.

I took my cell out of my pocket and called Frank to pick me up. I sat on the bench to wait for him and tried to figure where to go. I could go to Finn's place but knowing that he and Rory where good friends, I didn't feel like talking to him about everything that happened between Rory and me.

Soon the limo pulled over in front of me and I stepped inside without waiting for Frank to come and open the door for me.

"Where to, sir?" Frank asked.

"To New York. You know where Honor lives, right?" I said.

"Yes, sir."

We didn't talk more. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't feel like having any small talk. When we stopped in front of Honor's apartment building and I thanked Frank before stepping out.

The doorman opened the front door for me and asked who I was visiting.

"Honor Huntzberger." I replied.

"And you are?"

"Logan Huntzberger, her brother."

"Okay, you can go up." The doorman said after checking his computer.

"Thanks." I said and stepped into the elevator.

Soon I was knocking Honor's door. The door opened and I saw Honor.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Logan, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"I know you, little brother. Did something happen with Rory?"

I sighed. She was way too good in reading me. "Can I come in? I mean, I don't want to disturb you or Josh and I understand if you don't have time right now. I just have called before…"

She interrupted me. "Logan, of course you can come in. Josh in out of town and I don't have anything special planned for today."

"Thanks." I said and stepped inside.

Honor led me into her living room and sat me down on a couch. "Okay, now tell your big sister what's wrong."

"Today I talked with Rory about the past. She wanted to speak first so I let her which was good, because after what she said to me, I would have made myself look like an idiot if I had spoken first. I was ready to put my heart on the line again. Didn't I learn anything when she rejected me last time? Why do I keep hoping she would have come to other thoughts about marrying me after our break up? Well, yeah she has, but only because she got pregnant. I want her to love me, not to think that it's just some sort of benefit to have me around." I ranted.

"Logan, calm down." Honor told me.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down! The woman, who I thought was the love of my life, just revealed that she never actually loved me and you want me to calm down!" I shouted.

"She said what?" Honor looked at me shocked. "Rory told you she never loved you?"

"Well kind of." I answered.

"But not explicitly?"

"She just never got there before I interrupted her."

"So how do you know that she was going to say something like that?" Honor asked.

"She said that she hoped that she would have said yes to me last spring because then she would have had someone to lean on to during the pregnancy." I explained.

"Maybe she just meant that she would have wanted to do all that together with you and not just because you were the father, but also because she missed you and wanted you to be there. When I someday get pregnant, I hope I can share everything I go through with Josh because I love him and doing everything together makes the pregnancy even more special."

"Well Rory thinks differently. She would have wanted me there to calm her down and help her through it all." I claimed.

"Really? Rory Gilmore, the Miss Independence, would have wanted you there just for support? Her mom raised her alone. Do you think that Rory didn't know that if she wanted, she could have very well done it on her own? But she didn't want to do it on her own. She wanted you to be there and not just for support but to share the miracle of your son being born, to make it even more special to both of you."

I just stared at her. How come I didn't think that myself? Of course Rory could have done all this alone. She is strong and independent and she had people around her. She wasn't alone. But still she wanted me there.

I groaned. "God, I'm an idiot."

"Hey, you just need to talk to her." Honor tried to assure me.

"I just left. In the middle of the conversation, I just left. Noah woke up and she went to get him and in the meantime, I just left."

If things between us weren't done because what Rory said, at least now they were because what I did.

"Can I stay here for tonight? I don't feel like going back to Rory's place. She's probably mad at me right now." I asked.

"You can't avoid her forever." Honor pointed out.

"I know. Just for tonight, please."

"Fine."

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

I was worried. Logan had left hours ago and I didn't know where he went. I had called to Finn to see if he knew but he hadn't heard from him.

I should have chosen my words more carefully. He already doubted my feelings for him because of the rejection of his proposal. How could I make him listen to me so that I could tell what I really meant?

My cell beeped to inform me that I had one new message. Maybe in was from Logan.

It wasn't from Logan but instead it was from Honor.

_Logan's staying at my place tonight so don't worry about him. -Honor_

Of course he was at Honor's. Why didn't I think of that earlier?

_Thank you for letting me know. Good night! -Rory_

I answered to Honor before going to bed. At least now I knew he was okay but it didn't help me sleep. I still didn't know how to make him listen.


	25. I Am Sorry, You Are Sorry

25. I am sorry, you are sorry

(Logan's POV)

Next day Honor practically threw me out before noon saying that I needed to go and make things right with Rory. I was sure that Rory was still mad at me and if she didn't actually say anything that should have hurt my feelings yesterday, she would certainly say something today.

After leaving Honor's place I drove around for awhile. I had taken my Porsche from Honor's garage and I wanted to test if it still worked like before (and also I wanted time to think before going at Rory's).

I decided that I needed something that would show that I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. First I thought of buying Rory coffee but decided against it; she was still breastfeeding my son and I didn't want him to be an addict too. After contemplating my options, I decided to buy her flowers. I knew that I couldn't buy her anything that would automatically make her forgive me and I didn't want to buy anything too expensive so that she wouldn't accuse me of trying to buy her off.

Around three pm I parked my Porsche near Rory's place and took a deep breath. I was ready to crawl in order to get her to hear me out.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

I stayed home the whole day hoping that Logan would come back. I spent hours staring out of the window hoping to see the familiar blonde making his way to the front door but he didn't come. My mom had tried to call me but I didn't answer. I didn't want hear her opinions right now.

When I was changing Noah's diaper after he had woken up from his nap, I heard the front door being opened and then closed.

Soon Logan appeared to the doorway of the nursery with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi. You came back." I replied softly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I took off like that."

"And I'm sorry I chose my words so badly, but I really didn't mean what you thought I meant." I told him while dressing Noah into a new outfit.

"I know. I was just trying not to get my hopes too high after what happened last spring and that's why I was interpreting everything you said with ridiculous amount of suspicion. I should have let you finish before jumping into a conclusion." He said.

I got Noah ready and lifted him into my arms before turning to Logan. "Are you ready to finish our conversation now?"

"Yeah. Let's go to living room."

I followed him there and put Noah down on a blanket on the floor.

"These are for you." Logan said and handed me the bouquet.

"Thank you. They are beautiful. I just go and put them into water. I'll be right back." I said and went to kitchen. I found a vase and filled it with water before putting the flowers into the vase.

When I returned to the living room I found Logan playing with Noah. They looked so cute and once again I thought how perfect it would be to have a real family with Logan.

I sat on the floor next to them. "Can I explain first what I meant yesterday when I said that I hoped that I would have said yes to your proposal?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I promise I won't interrupt you this time." He answered. He kept looking at Noah but I knew he was all ears.

"Thanks." I said and took a deep breath before starting. "Before I realised that I was pregnant I didn't let myself think that I had done the wrong thing rejecting you. I just kept telling to myself that I still couldn't know if I did the right thing since the reason I said no was my career and it hadn't practically even started yet. But then I realised that I was pregnant."

I was quiet for awhile before continuing. "As you know first I freaked out but after I had calmed down a bit, Finn said something that made me smile. He said that wasn't it amazing that I had a tiny piece of you living inside of me. You being the father of my baby was the silver lining already back then. After I had moved back to mom's house I started thinking more about my future from other aspects than just career wise. I started thinking about being married and having a family. That's when I realised that I couldn't even imagine doing that with anyone else than you and that's why I hope that I would have said yes to your proposal last spring. If I had thought it through back then, saying yes would have been what I really wanted."

I turned to face him before saying what I have wanted to say so long. "And Logan, I still want that. I still wish that I could have it all with you and not just because I want to give Noah a family or something like that but because I still love you. Well not just love you. I'm still in love with you."

Logan looked me at the eyes for a while before speaking. "I was so mad at you after you said no and I still was when we first met at the hospital. I was mad at you because it was easier to be mad at you and blame you than it was to blame myself. I knew that my proposal came out of the blue to you. We hadn't talked about marriage in the near future. I also knew that you hate surprises. You like to plan and make lists about everything. But I was just so ecstatic about my plans for us that I automatically assumed that you would be as exited about them too. I should have given you time after your graduation. You gave me time to search myself and what I wanted to do with my life after I graduated and I should have done the same to you. And I'm sorry about that."

After a minute of silence he continued. "After you showed me Noah at the hospital, I almost left. I sat on a bench outside of the hospital panicking and ready to run back to my new and easy life. But then I realised that what ever it was that I felt for you, I shouldn't take it out on Noah. He was innocent. After we started spending time together again because of Noah I suddenly realised that I wasn't mad at you anymore. The hard thing was that when we spent time together, I always dreamed how it would be if we were a real family. My new and easy life in San Francisco started to feel empty after realising what I could have if I had played my cards right. If I hadn't pushed you last spring and if I had given you your freedom and agreed to a long-distance relationship, we would have been together when you found out you were pregnant and we would be a family now."

He didn't continue and after a few minutes I spoke up. "I'm sorry I hurt you last spring. You had every right to be mad at me. You actually still do…" I ranted.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

I looked at Rory as she kept ranting how sorry she was for everything. I wanted to make her stop apologising since I had already forgiven her, so I did the only thing that always shut her up. I kissed her.

A rush went through me when I pressed my lips against hers. I felt that first she was surprised by my actions but soon she started kissing me back. She moved her hands to my neck and pulled me closer to her. I obeyed and pulled her into my arms. I felt her opening her mouth and I slipped my tongue inside. We were both caught up in the passion when I wail was heard next to us. We pulled apart and looked at our son who was whimpering on the floor looking unhappy.

I chuckled. "Someone's feeling neglected."

Rory laughed and lifted Noah into her arms. "It's okay, Noah. Mommy and daddy are here."

I pulled both of them into my lap and kissed Noah's head first and then Rory's cheek.

Having a family felt awesome.


	26. Truly Perfect

26. Truly perfect

(Rory's POV)

The feelings I felt sitting there on the floor with Logan and Noah were incredible. I had finally gotten the family I wanted. I looked at Logan and smiled. He smiled back at me. We didn't need words to tell each other what we thought of.

Noah was the one to end the silence with a wail.

I looked at the little man in my arms and he had the 'I'm hungry' -face. "I think this little man needs his dinner."

"Why don't you feed him and I will order pizza for us?" Logan suggested.

"Sound good." I answered and started getting up from his lap but he didn't let me go.

"Don't even think you can just leave without giving me a kiss first." He said and kissed me.

"Satisfied now?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"No, I could kiss you forever but I don't think Noah can wait so long for his meal." Logan joked.

"We can continue this later." I told him as I got up and sat on the couch.

Logan got up too and went to find to phone to order the pizza. I opened my blouse and shifted Noah so that he could eat. He started sucking my nipple eagerly.

Soon Logan came to sit with us. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned on him.

"This is perfect." I whispered.

"I know." He chuckled.

Suddenly my head was full of questions. I turned to Logan and started ranting. "So what this means now? Are you still going to find your own place or are you going to live here with us? What is your family going to say? I don't want to cause any fights between you and your dad now that you're finally getting along."

"Ace, relax. We have time to figure everything out. We have all the time in the world." Logan told me.

"But are you going to move out?" I needed to know whether I could let myself get use to living with him.

"Do you want me to move?" He asked.

"No. I want you here with me and Noah. I want us to be a real family." I answered.

"Then I'll stay. I want us to be a family too." He told me softly.

I smiled at him. "Okay. Freak out is officially over."

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

The same night Rory and I were watching TV and Noah was asleep in Rory's bedroom. And by watching TV I actually mean making out while the TV was on. I just couldn't get enough of her. After spending weeks with her without being able to actually touch her, I was like a starving man who had spent weeks without food. Rory didn't seem to mind me being all over her. Well actually she was all over me since I was lying on the couch and she was strangling me.

When we pulled apart because of the lack of oxygen, she sighed contently and laid her head on my chest. I felt her yawning and snuggling closer.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep well last night. I just kept thinking everything I wanted to say to you if I got a chance." She answered.

"I'm really sorry I took off like that." I told her.

She lifted her head to look at me. "Hey, no more apologies. We are starting fresh right now. New beginning. Or as fresh you can start when you already have a baby together."

"I never thanked you." I said out of the blue.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For having my son. I have always wanted a son. I never got to do all those father-son -things with my dad but now I can do them with Noah." I told her.

"You don't have to thank me. I wouldn't want to have anyone else's son." She told me before kissing me softly.

She snuggled back to my chest and closed her eyes.

"We should go to bed." I said realising that she was fast falling asleep.

"But I'm comfortable here." She replied with a pout.

"I'm comfortable too but we can't stay here."

"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time we slept on the couch."

"But back then we didn't have a perfect little prince sleeping in the bedroom who would wake up in the middle of the night." I explained.

"You're right." She said and slowly got up.

I stood up too and followed her. She slipped into her bedroom and I was stepping inside too when I started thinking. Was I supposed to go to my room to sleep?

"Are you gonna stand in the hallway all night?" Rory asked.

"Is it okay that I sleep here?" I asked her.

She walked to me and put her arms around my neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I leaned down and kissed her. "Okay."

She pulled me into the bedroom and towards to bed. "And this way I can just elbow you when Noah wakes up if I'm too tired to get up." She joked.

"I knew you had some evil hidden agenda." I said and pretended to be offended.

"Well you know me." She replied.

I laid down on her bed and she laid half a top of me. I pulled her closer as she snuggled closer to me.

"Good night, Ace." I whispered.

"Good night." She mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

Next morning I woke up when a little fist collided with my arm.

"Don't wake up mommy, buddy." I heard Logan whisper.

I couldn't help but smile. It was all real. Logan and I were back together. I opened my eyes to see Noah lying next to me. Logan was lying on his side next to Noah.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Morning, Ace." Logan answered and kissed me.

"And good morning to you too." I said to Noah who was watching his parents with wide eyes.

"I already fed him and changed his diaper." Logan informed me.

"You are truly perfect." I told him as I lifted Noah onto my chest and moved closer to Logan who put his arm around me.

As we lay there together, I realised how perfect my life was. I couldn't stop tears of happiness from falling down on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked as he wiped the tears away with his thump.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is just perfect." I answered with a smile.

"I agree." He replied.

"I just wish that we would have been like this all the time. That you would have been here when I was pregnant and that you would have been there with me in the delivery room when Noah was born." I told him.

"I wish that too but it's all behind us now. We'll do everything together from now on. We are a real family now." Logan said.

"That sounds perfect." I replied with a smile on my face.

"And I promise that with the next kid, I'll be there by your side through the whole thing."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	27. Shopping and Insecurities

27. Shopping and insecurities.

(Logan's POV)

"Logan, look. That's so pretty." Rory shouted rushing around the store. We had finally gone to buy stuff for Noah's nursery.

"Ace, I think Noah would like something less pink and girly." I replied.

"You're right." Rory sighed. "I just like the pink and girly stuff."

"I know you do. And someday we will have a daughter and then you can buy all that pretty pink stuff." I assured her and put my arm around her.

I lead to her to the blue stuff while pushing Noah's stroller with my free hand. "I like this baby blue colour."

"Me too but I think it would look prettier if we combined it with another colour. Like…" Rory commented and looked around. "Oh! Look how cute teddy bear."

She rushed to the shelf to take a dark brown teddy in her hands and showed it to me.

"Let's take it. It goes well with the baby blue." I said.

---------------------------------------------------

(Rory's POV)

An hour later we left the store after buying what seemed to be like every baby blue or dark brown item in the store and Logan insisted paying it all. The store promised to deliver our purchases to the apartment later that day.

"Is there somewhere else you wanna go?" Logan asked.

"I don't think so." I answered.

"Have you bought any new clothes lately?"

"I don't need new clothes." I replied hoping that he wouldn't realise that I actually didn't answer his question. The truth was that I hadn't bought any other new clothes than maternity ones since forever. My financial situation hadn't been the best.

"I take that as no. Good 'cause I want to buy you something new." Logan said and started walking towards a store he knew was one of my favourite cloth stores in Hartford.

"Logan, I really mean that I don't need anything new. My old clothes are just fine." I tried to convince him while I followed him.

"I just want to pamper you a little." Logan told me.

"You don't have to do that. You already paid a lot of money for the nursery stuff."

"But that was for Noah. I want to buy something for you." Logan said. He stopped walking and turned to me. "Just let the guy buy something nice for his girlfriend."

He looked at me almost pleading and I couldn't say no. "Okay, but not much. Just something small."

"We'll see." Logan said and continued making his way to the store.

I rolled my eyes and followed.

We stepped into the store and Logan went to find a sales lady.

"My girlfriend needs new outfits." I heard him say to her.

"Casual ones or something dressier?" She asked.

"Both." Logan answered. "And business clothes too."

I rolled my eyes once again before making my way to them. "Logan, I don't need business clothes or dressy clothes. I spent my days home with Noah and I don't think he cares what I'm wearing when he drools on me."

"You can never know what kind of clothes you need." Logan told me.

I was about to reply when the sales lady interrupted me. "We have just gotten new dresses that would look amazing on you. One of them is a blue one that would fit perfectly with your eyes."

"She will try that on." Logan told her and she left to get the dress before I was even able to get a word in.

I turned to Logan and was about to say something when he spoke up. "Please Rory. Just do this for me. I know it's hard for you to accept gifts but you deserve something nice after the year you had."

"Fine. I will try the dress on." I gave up. A dress could be useful. With Logan you never knew when you needed to go to a fancy occasion.

---------------------------------------------------

I ended up buying the dress and many other items. After trying things on there was no convincing Logan to not buy the ones that fitted to me perfectly.

In the evening we were laying on the couch after decorating the nursery with all the stuff we bought.

"I have to say that I love the nursery now. It's not pink and girly but I still love it." I said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Logan replied and kissed my head.

I pushed myself up so that I was able to look at him. "Thank you for today." I said sincerely. "I know I made a little, well a lot, resistance to it all but I really did enjoy today."

"You're welcome."

"It's just a little weird to have someone pampering me. I have focused so long just for surviving the day that I had forgotten how it felt to be pampered." I told him.

"You better get use to being pampered since I'm gonna keep pampering you."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

I leaned down and kissed him. His arms went around me and he pulled me closer. I felt the familiar rush going through me as our lips connected.

His hands started to wander around my body before going under my shirt and roaming my bare back. I felt his excitement when his erection pressed against my thigh.

I pushed myself up and pulled his hand to make him stand up too. "Come on." I said while pulling him with me towards the quest bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------

(Logan's POV)

I understood what she was doing when she pulled me into the quest bedroom instead of her own bedroom where Noah was fast asleep.

"Rory." I said with a raspy voice. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to rush you to do anything. You just gave birth a little over a month ago."

I saw a flash on sadness in her eyes before she turned her eyes away. "We don't have to if you don't want to." I saw tears gathering in her eyes.

"Rory, what's wrong?" I asked as I hugged her.

She tried to pull away first but I didn't let her. "You don't want me anymore." She whispered. "That's understandable since I'm not desirable anymore. I have stretch marks and I still have extra pounds from the pregnancy. And I'm probably a lot more loose, you know, than I was the last time we were together."

My heart broke hearing her saying all her insecurities. "No Rory. I still think you are the sexiest woman in the world."

"You don't have to say that just to make me feel better." She said and tried to pull away from me again but I held her tight.

"I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. I really think so. I know that pregnancy has left its marks on your body but that just makes me want you even more. Those marks remind me how your body was our son's home for nine months. You must have been gorgeous while pregnant. I wish I would have seen that." I felt her resistance grumbling.

I took her hand and guided it to my erection. "Does that feel like I don't want you?" I whispered to her ear.

"No."

"Good because I do want you more than anything. I just want to be sure that you want me just as much."

"I do." She whispered before kissing me.

---------------------------------------------------

An hour later we were laying on the bed trying to catch our breaths. Rory's head and upper body was resting on my chest and our legs were tangled together.

"I have nothing else to say than vow." I said kissing her head.

"Well that covers everything important." She replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said lifting her head to kiss me softly before snuggling back to my chest.

I just held her close savouring what we just experienced. After all this time sex between us was just as amazing and earthshaking as before, if not even more.

I felt her breathing even out and realised that she was falling asleep.

"Ace, wake up. We have to move." I said kissing her temple.

She mumbled something incomprehensible. I chuckled before moving her so that I was able to stand up and put my boxers on.

The movement woke Rory up.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused as she sat up sleepily.

I picked her panties and t-shirt up from the floor and handed them to her. "Put those on."

She obeyed. When she was dressed I scooped her into my arms and carried her to her bedroom, well our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and was about to climb onto bed too when Noah erupted into a cry. I felt Rory starting to get up but I gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"I take care of that. Go back to sleep, Ace."

She must have been tired since she didn't object at all. With a faint ´thank you´ she settled herself back to sleep.

I picked my baby boy up and walked out of the room to let Rory sleep. I went to the kitchen and took a bottle of milk out of the fridge. I put the bottle in the microwave oven. When the milk was warm enough I sat down and started feeding Noah who was reluctant to accept the bottle.

"Come on, buddy, I know it's not mommy but mommy needs some sleep." I told him softly.

After a few tries he took the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and started sucking. I smiled at him. This was really what having a family was all about. Even in my state of exhaustion I realised how lucky I was to be able to feed my son in the middle of the night and afterwards cuddle up to his mom, who was the love of my life.

"Thank you for bringing your mommy and me back together." I whispered to Noah.


	28. The Stooges

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating for months and months but here is the next chapter finally. I'm not perfectly sure where I'm gonna go with this story now that the golden couple is together, so if you have any suggestions, please tell. Read and enjoy!**

28. The stooges

(Logan's POV)

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay?" I asked once again. I was leaving to meet Colin and Finn for a lunch but I wasn't so keen on leaving my family even if it was just for a couple hours.

"Finn won't stop harassing us before you meet him. He feels left out. I would love for you to stay, but I can manage being alone for a while. Just go." Rory tried to assure me.

"Fine, but don't make any plans for this evening because I want to spend it with you and Noah." I told her.

"Sounds good. Now off you go." She said practically pushing me out of the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said and stole one more kiss from her. "I love you".

"I love you too!" She called after me.

--

When I stepped into the restaurant I saw Colin and Finn already sitting at the table.

"Hey guys! How is it going?" I asked walking to them.

"So you are still alive. Just avoiding you're best mates." Finn said pretending to be offended. "Before you called us right away after you got back from a business trip but now it takes almost a week of calling after you to meet you."

"He hasn't called us right away in years." Colin commended. "That was BRG."

"What does BRG mean?" I asked confused.

"Before Rory Gilmore." Finn answered to me like it was the most obvious thing in the world and then he turned to Colin. "I know he hasn't called to us right away since BRG but he use to call the next day, after he had his reunion with Rory. I think we need to name this new era as ANGH, After Noah Gilmore-Huntzberger. How is that little cutie anyway?"

"Noah's perfect. He's growing really fast." I told him with a proud smile on my face.

"I still can't believe that you have a son. I have to meet this famous Noah someday." Colin said.

"You will. He's the cutest baby ever. He looks a lot like me but he has Rory's blue eyes." I told him.

"And he's going to be the biggest heart breaker in Yale when he grows up." Finn added.

"So he's going to be like his dad?" Colin joked.

"Ha ha. I wasn't the biggest heart breaker in Yale. I was with Rory almost half of my time there. You probably dated and dumped more girls than I did." I replied.

"I think you being exclusively with Rory broke most of the hearts. Almost every girl in the campus dreamed about tying you down but then Rory managed to do that and their dream of become the future Mrs Huntzberger was ruined." Finn explained.

"Just wait when it gets out that you are back in the east coast as a free man." Colin continued.

"A free man? I have a one month old son!" I pointed out.

"That won't stop them from wanting you especially now that you are the CEO of the company. One child with a ex-girlfriend is a little price to pay, if they get to marry you and before all your money." Colin argued.

"They can want me as much as they will but they are not gonna get me." I told him.

"There's something going on with you and Rory." Finn said out of the blue.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You are rejecting all girls in the east coast without even meeting any of them. And you are smiling like a goofy, just like you smiled when you and Rory first became boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't try to claim that I'm wrong." Finn explained.

"Well you're not. Since two nights ago Rory and I have been officially together again." I confirmed.

"Congratulations." Colin said.

"We have to celebrate this. How about tonight we all go to Rich Man's Shoe?" Finn suggested.

"You can go but Rory and I can't come." I answered.

"Why not?" Finn whined.

"Because of Noah of course." Colin answered for me.

"When can we celebrate with you then?" Finn asked.

"The next Friday dad is having a party in New York at Plaza to celebrate my coming back. You should come there." I suggested.

"But that's a boring adults' party." Finn said.

"We are boring adults now, Finn. I can't party like before because I have a son and I don't even want to." I told him.

"Fine. Tell me that at least Rory is going to be there?" Finn gave up.

"She will. I had hard time convincing her to come, but I manage to do that. Rory didn't want to leave Noah for a whole night but Lorelai and Luke agreed to come to New York and be baby sitters." I said.

"Maybe we should order. That waiters has stared us for a while probably thinking if we are just sitting here or did we came here to actually eat." Colin said.

"Okay. Let's order."

--

(Rory's POV)

I managed to get Noah down for his afternoon nap and decided to get some sleep myself. After crawling onto the bed and I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next thing I knew was that someone was lightly kissing and nuzzling my neck.

"Hmmh" I moaned.

"Morning, Beautiful. Or should I say good afternoon." I heard Logan whisper.

"You are back." I stated the oblivious.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer." Logan told me.

"How where the boys?" I asked.

"The same. They were excited to hear that we are back together, although Finn was kind of offended when I told him that we couldn't come to pub tonight to celebrate it."

"You can go if you want. I can stay with Noah." I offered but hoping that he didn't want to go. I didn't want to stop him from going if he really wanted to but spending the night alone didn't sound appealing. I had spent many nights alone when he was in California and I didn't want to do that anymore.

"No. I want to stay here. How could I celebrate our getting back together without you?" He said.

"Well if you are sure."

"I am."

I smiled at him and winked. "If you are a good boy, you can get a special celebration right here at home."

"Really? Then I must behave really nicely." He said and kissed me.

"Is there anything I can do to please milady?" He said between kisses.

"Just keep doing what you do now." I answered.

"Your wish is my command." He said and was about to push me to the bed when Noah erupted into a cry.

"Your son has the worst timing." I commended.

"My son has so lovely mother that he gets jealous if someone else gets too much attention from said mother." Logan said standing up and walking over Noah's grip. He took Noah into his arms and soothed him. "I think he's hungry."

I glanced at the clock. "You're probably right."

I sat up and started opening my blouse. Logan sat right next to me and handed Noah to me. He rested against the headboard and I moved so that I was sitting between his legs right in front of him and resting my back against his chest.

Noah started sucking my nipple hungrily without caring about his two parents who were staring at him with loving looks on theirs faces.

"This is a perfect way to spend the evening." Logan whispered.

"I think so too."


End file.
